Two Petals in One Orchid
by Delia Anole
Summary: Tragedy... Danger... Chaos... This was China, the China that Mulan and Ruolan knew anyways. What will happen to the Fa family as the trauma of war and the mysteries of the world around them begin to seep into every day life? Retelling of Mulan's Ballad.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by The Ballad of Mulan. Not the Disney version. I will attempt to stay with the flow of the poem as much as possible.**

**Two Petals in One Orchid is set in Ancient China. I have tried to maintain the historical facts, along with cultural aspects, with as much truth as possible.. **

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Prologue

"_Tsiek tsiek and again tsiek tsiek" - The Ballad of Mulan_

The wind howled solemnly, bashing into the ground. Invisible claws scarred the earth, tossing dusty debris throughout the moist air. Only one sound could be heard.

In fact, everything that day seemed to be chanting this one sound.

_Tsiek, tsiek_, whispered the world of China. And the blurry night sky became a dizzy twirl of stars that seemed to spin along with the rhythm of the ancient land's cry.

_Tsiek, tsiek_ the earth cried again. _Tsiek, tsiek_ whispered the soft rush of the Yellow River.

Again and again did this sound repeat. The trees whispered it, the grass swayed to it, the wild life lived by it.

And a particular child, who had been wandering with her mother for many days through this feral wilderness, felt her pulse beat to its melody.

"Tseek," her cracked lips would whisper quietly. She felt the melody, she felt the call, the stirring of the ancient land. It pulsed through her being.

It was her mother, who seemed too distracted to realize her rebellion, who heard none of the calming whispers.

This woman was dressed in no ordinary clothes. She wore a bright red dress that flowed to the ground. This red symbolized happiness, joy, celebration - none of which appearing on the woman's face. Instead her countenance contorted into a stiff, irritated, and frustrated manner. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the path ahead.

The scarlet red fabric she wore mingled with the grass, creating the call _tsiek, tsiek. _But, again, she did not seem to pay heed to this fact.

The little girl noticed China's calls only slightly now. Her chubby toddler-legs ached with pain from overuse. Her face, though beautiful, was covered in grime. Mud mingled with the spirals of her dark hair, smeared across her face, and adorned her body with its filthy caresses. "Mama… Oh, mama… Stop wakeen? Pees…"

The woman continued forward, not making any notice of the child's comments. Her mind wrapped nervously around her thoughts, _He hasn't come yet… He hasn't come. My baby is to be born any day now, and my husband hasn't come._

The child, Fa Ruolan, continued to protest. Her uncommonly green eyes welled with tears and her throat cracked. She broke into a cough, the high-pitched kind that only young children ever do naturally.

But even in exhaustion, even in coughing, even in being filthy in appearance, she seemed to maintain an unusual grace. Though it was natural for her, onlookers would have been stunned at how she held herself - there was something strange about a toddler with grace. She was special, indeed.

Ruolan's body swayed tiredly from the effort of walking; she and her mother had been traveling along the banks of the Yellow River for days. Every morning, at the Rooster's crow, they would start their journey. They usually traveled deep into the night hours, and rests were very seldom.

"Momma… Peese, momma! I cen't wak faw!" It was at that moment that the poor child's legs gave away. The little girl collapsed onto the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. Her mother walked on, not noticing, not wanting to notice. "Mother! Peese, don't leeve me! Momma!" Ruolan's cries echoed into the cold, windy night - mingling with the much fainter murmurings of China, until becoming nonexistent.

Her mother walked on. _Place one foot in front of the other. Dawn… You and Ruolan will be there at dawn. I will be waiting. _She sighed miserably, _Those were his words! What dawn did he mean? Where is he waiting… Shouldn't it have been in the last town?_

Ruolan quivered in the coldness of the night. "Momma…" Her voice was faint now, weakness and fatigue overcoming her small body. "Momma…" Tiredness cursed her limbs, and her head drooped as she laid down. Her mother was leaving her, taking all of the child's hope with her.

The large green eyes the little girl possessed began to droop. Her arms and legs shivered in the cold. Tears of misery began to mix with crusted-over mud, creating a filthy dribble that slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Ruolan dropped her eyes all the way, comprehending that her mother was not coming back. And she didn't understand why.

It almost seemed to bring hope to the little toddler when the woman did stop. And then keel over and vomit out what looked to be saliva; neither of them had any food in their stomachs to release.

But the relief was instantly severed when Ruolan's mother let out a piercing scream. She crumbled the rest of the way to the ground now, narrowly avoiding her puke, and clutched her stomach in agony. She seemed to be attempting to organize her breathing.

"It's… coming…" She moaned in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, provoking wrinkles to envelop the skin around her eyes. "Oh…! How I hate this pain!"

Ruolan, not fully understanding her mother's distress, inched forward. She had only enough energy to perform this small task.

With a hoarse whisper, she wheezed, "Bwutha? Is that baby bwutha?"

Ruolan slowly relaxed her tense muscles as the contraction eased and completely left her. "It had better… be" The woman growled, adding an irritated, "No girl would be worth this effort." She turned, fixing her dark brown eyes on her daughter. "No girl would _ever _be worth this effort."

The little toddler didn't seem to notice her mother's hostile meaning. Instead, she gave a big grin to the woman while reaching out a grimy hand to pat her stomach, "It's okay, mommy. Bwutha come soon." Her eyes dropped to the pregnant woman's stomach and she hoarsely added, "Bwutha? You sleepin' in thewe? Wake-up aweady! Momma want you owt." She frowned and muttered, "If you were a giwl, a sistaw, you would be mow nice."

Her mother's eyes widened, and before either realized what happened, Ruolan found herself sprawled out across the ground with the shape of a red hand mark etched into her cheek. More tears rushed out of her eyes, racing each other to her chin. They caught there, leaping off in a show of temerity.

"Mommy!" Ruolan squealed loudly, temporarily drowning out the whispers of _tsiek, _"Mommy! I huwt! Why?" She miserably rubbed her cheek, crying harder and harder.

Her mother scowled grouchily, "Stop pitying yourself. I have hardly touched you." After several more seconds of crying, she impatiently continued, "You are not worth my effort." Only after Ruolan had allowed her violent sobs to turn to subdued sniffles did her mother again continue. She fondly rubbed her bulging stomach. "Having a brother will bring honor to our family, Ruolan. It is the only way for the Fa's to be well-respected again. I have to have a boy. Do not curse this child by making it female!"

Ruolan looked away from her mother, and, for the moment, inched just out of harms way. She longed for companionship but her fear kept her from being foolish.

And so, she allowed her exhaustion to give way, at a safe distance. The toddler's eyes shut and her breathing became steady. It matched the gentle rhythm of China.

The only interruption of this rhythm were the here-and-there screams of a woman in labor. But not even this tore Ruolan from her exhausted sleep.

* * *

Dawn lightened the sky, its radiant colors flashing over the land. The light of the sun reflected upon the Yellow River, seeming to meld with the surface and create a second, more glossy, sky. A cool, kind breeze blew over the land, seeming to caress all of China instead.

A rooster crowed from somewhere.

That sound was enough for Ruolan to gather herself up, forcing herself to her feet. She had fallen into a the sleep of the truly exhausted. Her limbs felt far more fresh, her strong, and childishly chubby legs prepared for another day.

"Momma!" The pretty child turned to face her mother, who was lying on the grass while holding a little bundle of something. The bundle was wrapped in tatters of red, obviously ripped from the woman's dress.

But the gift of life seemed to have no affect on Ruolan's mother. She was sobbing bitterly.

"Momma, oh momma! Wut's rong?"

The older woman, leaning over the baby, in order to protect it from the cool breeze, responded curtly, "Ruolan, silence. Mother is tired, she wishes to be left alone."

Ruolan was but a child, containing the curiosity of one. Not common sense. She walked closer to her mother, "Is that bwotha?" Fear stopped her from asking, but not wondering, if it could be a sister.

A sigh passed through the woman, Fa Shuchun, as she snapped, "Ruolan, why are you such a terrible child? I ask but one thing! Now you have hurt your mother, upset her very much. Leave me alone." Hatred spewed from her mouth, and she cast a look of utter contempt at her daughter.

The poor child did not understand. _Every day at Rooster crow Momma and I walk… Why aren't we walking now? _Fear conquered curiosity, Ruolan turned away from her mother and examined the Yellow River. She was afraid to talk, but afraid to listen to the silent whisperings around her.

Silence, in the end, was the ultimate winner.

But, after a few hours had passed, Shuchun spoke again. "Ruolan, darling, come here." Her voice rang in a commanding, bitter way. She did not sound kind at all.

Her daughter obeyed immediately, hurrying to Shuchun. "Yes, momma? Wut is it?" She tried to peer around the cloth to look over her new sibling.

Shuchun stared coldly at her daughter, "It's your fault our family has no honor, child." She paused, allowing her words to take effect on her daughter before she continued, "You spoke of a girl and now… You have a sister."

Ruolan felt fear creep into her stomach. She didn't know why. Well, besides fear of what her mother might do, she didn't know why else to be afraid.

Yet, she was terrified of everything at that moment. Mostly just the eerie sort of speechless silence. In an effort to hear conversation she whispered nervously "Wut is sissy's name?"

The little girl managed to see the baby, looking closely at its red face, closed eyes, and little fingers. Just as she was about to comment on the 'interesting thing,' Shuchun fiercely answered her question,

"Her name is Fa Mulan."

Mulan - Meaning: Wood Orchid

Ruolan - Meaning: Like an Orchid

Shuchun - Meaning: Pure Beauty


	2. Responsibilities

**So, this is my first chapter story on here! I expect REVIEWS! Please! Pretty please! Thanks! Yes, I just forced you to agree! Don't lie to me now! This story is set in Ancient China. Real Ancient China. As in, I was forced to go through endless studying to give you real places, events, and stuff. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 1: Responsibilities

Slowly, slowly the sun stretched across the sky. Its powerful rays of light rushing down to meet all of China. In the beautiful sunlit world, a majestic field of flowers gently fluttered in a calm breeze. The sounds of a river filled the air, mixed in with the twitter of birds.

In the shade of a massive, and harmonious, Weaping Willow, a young woman rested. She sat in the most unladylike manner, her legs stretched wide, creating a slight view of her undergarments. But she didn't care.

The young woman stretched her arms into the air with a yawn, happiness rushing through her. She hadn't a worry in the world, at least… Not when she was in this place. What was it that attracted her to this beautiful place? Was it the peacefulness of nature? The tender breeze? Perhaps the soothing sounds? Most likely, it was the rest from the real world, from chores.

This little valley was Fa Mulan's secret place. For all fifteen years of her life, this place had been her secret haven. It was 'her' place.

She recalled a happy memory, from a happy time. Her father had been living with his family at the time, not at war… As he always was. He had witnessed Mulan crying over a nasty comment Shuchun had made about her. He had understood. _Father always understood.__He took me here to calm me down. This is my home, a home far from Shuchun. Far from my responsibilities._

A shudder raced through her. _Responsibilities. _Even the word was enough to fill her mind and spirit with dread. _Responsibilities._

It had been a year ago, in 416, that Mulan's father had left for war again. He had been summoned, and so, he had gone. Of course, Mulan had been able to understand that he was old, that he was weak, but that he had a strong loyalty to his country. One that over ruled his good judgment. He would go for loyalty to his country, and that alone.

He was truly the only person she really trusted, really admired. But, then again, she knew very few people.

Her mind raced through her knowledge of personalities, the almost non-existent lot that there was. Shuchun was one, her mother. Always, always Mulan found herself asking why her father loved Shuchun. The cold hearted woman had only one desire; society and how to be high in it.

Oh yes, she had had great hopes for Mulan and Ruolan. She was not stupid and understood that her daughters were beautiful, and she planned to use this advantage to get the Fa family higher up in society.

Then there was poor Ruolan. Ever since Mulan could recall, Ruolan had never been able to speak her mind. She was beautiful, and far to proper. She never broke the rules, so of course Mulan had no respect for her. In fact, at that exact moment, Mulan was breaking the rules. Again.

It was this fact that caused her to sigh, to stand, to straighten her dress, and prepare to head home. _I can only imagine how furious Shuchun must be_, Mulan though as she examined the sky. The sun was near its set.

Carefully she raised her hands, using an ancient technique, to tell the time. She was able to fit two of her hands under the sun, until they touched the ground. _Two hours before set. I should be home one hour before set… Shuchun will be furious. _But, she merely shrugged, not really caring. She was in too much peace to have any worries. Yet.

She solemnly walked over to her horse that was tied up to another willow tree.

Mulan absent mindedly stroked the creatures neck. Their old horse, Chonglin, was Mulan's only friend. _Of course_, she thought, _there's perfect reason for that!_

She smiled to herself, recalling why she had no other friends. Her mother had been insistent upon having her children grow up in the popular circle of Chinese Women. Mulan couldn't stand it.

All they ever did was sit around, sip tea, and talk about which men would be the most excellent husbands to have. They disgusted her.

And so, she had devised a plan to remove herself from their society. She had decided to throw a Tea Party, at which Shuchun was thrilled, but this Tea Party would end in disaster. Just like Mulan had planned.

She had put mud in the Tea, refused to allow snacks, and forced her guests to walk all the way to the Yellow River, where they could relax. She had had perfect luck, a storm had come and it had unleashed rain upon her guests and herself. The women all simultaneously declared that they would never return to the Fa family home.

_Well, good riddance! We don't want you!_ She had wanted to shout to them cheerfully, but Mulan could already feel a cold glare upon her back. Shuchun was furious. Ever since that dreadful day, Shuchun had forced Mulan into the life of a common employee. Mulan took care of all of their animals, cooked most of the meals, and never attended parties. But that was all fine and dandy to her, if only it could have stayed that way.

Her life could have stayed the same forever. Until a blessing and a misfortune came upon her.

It had only been around seven sun rises ago that there had come a knock at the Fa Family door. Their father had sent message that he would be returning from the war, no details about whether it was forever or not.

Ruolan and Mulan had been thrilled by this news, their father visited seldom, and never for long…

Their mother, on other hand… Shuchun had understood immediately that he was expecting to see three fine, sophisticated young women of society. And while Ruolan and herself would match this thought well, there was the disappointment of the Fa family that would never be able to say such things about herself.

Of course, Shuchun had her own theory on why Mulan had turned out so… Masculine. She was supposed to be a boy, but Ruolan had cursed her on the night of her birth.

And what a horrid night that day was! Her husband had promised to meet her in the city called Shaanxi, but upon her arrival to the massive city he had not been there. Instead, Shuchun had received news that she was supposed to meet him in the village just a ways over. This village was called Ningxia.

So, Shuchun had been forced to continue walking. They were horrid memories in her mind. Birthing a child right next to the Yellow River! Unacceptable! It was for this reason that she secretly despised her husband, Jianjun. He had destroyed her pride.

But, Mulan would never know of her mother's hate for her father. Mulan did not know of the happenings of her own birth. At that moment in history, Mulan only knew that she must return home. And quickly.

And so, the young fifteen year old set out for her very small home. She road along on her crotchety old horse for quite some time, until Ningxia came into view.

Mulan's family was neither rich nor poor. They lived on the outskirts of the city, thus making them a farming family. Of course, they had several servants who helped them around the farm… But, they were, in truth, an average unimportant family. What could they donate to histories course?

Mulan kicked her legs into the side of Chonglin, "Hurry! Hurry, you lazy nest of bones! Hurry!" She could see that the sun was setting, her judgment of return time had been off. If she returned home after dark, there was no telling what Shuchun would do, though she had an excellent guess. _Shuchun will now have a reason to kill me. Great, just great._

Though the act was reckless, Mulan forced Chonglin to overexcert himself.

Chonglin raced down the side of the large hill that Mulan and he had been traveling on. His long legs picking up pace, reaching for more ground, his speed going faster and faster. Mulan kicked into his side again, _We've got to go faster! _Half of the sun had vanished. The sky was starting to darken. She kicked at the tiring horse again.

Chonglin responded by shaking his head in displeasure. The old horse was going at his top speed. He turned his head to the side, to receive a view of Mulan, when suddenly his front hooves found the trunk of a fallen tree. The old creature slammed forward, flying into the muddy mountain and knocking Mulan off with him.

Mulan shrieked as she tumbled and rolled down the mountain trail, until her body slammed into a large pile of mud, the contents of the puddle flying in all directions.

She tried to stand, only slipping back in. She groaned, _I might as well ask for a knife to my throat! Shuchun will murder me!_ The mud had covered her whole entire body, her once beautiful and expensive embroidered dress was ripped, filthy, and could be considered worthless garbage. Her arms and legs were covered in scrapes and scratches, though she didn't much care. _But Shuchun will._

Chonglin limped over to Mulan's side and nickered in her face. "Stupid horse," Mulan grumbled as she stroked his graying face, "Now look what you've done?" She pushed herself to a stand and examined the large mud puddle. After awhile she sighed, "Come on. Judgment awaits us."

Mulan tugged on her horses head and together they limped home. _No use in riding, poor old horse won't be able to hold me. _Cafefully ,she glanced over her shoulder to examine the limp that Chonglin had developed. He would be unfit to ride for many sunrises to come. Mulan sighed, _What does it matter? Shuchun will never let me out of her sight again._

The mud covered duo continued to stumble down the winding path on the mountain. The sun had completely vanished from the sky.

Chonglin - Meaning: Second brother Unicorn

Jianjun - Meaning: Building the army

* * *

**Tell me if you loved it! Only one way to do that... Hmm... It involves pressing a certain review button...**


	3. A Muddy Arrival

**I am so sorry, dear readers! Somehow the text on this page WAS all screwed up! If there are any written errors, words missing, wrong spacing, confusions, etc... Please tell me. I'm pretty sure that I got all of the kinks out. Thank you for reading! And... REVIEW! I beg of you! It really helps!**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 2: A Muddy Arrival

Ruolan quietly worked on her embroidery. Every now and again she would glance up to the main door of their family home. The wide entrance was sealed shut. The person that should have been home long ago still had not returned.

_What trouble has Mulan gotten into now? _Ruolan sighed uncomfortably. Most likely the burdensome teenager had gone and found a river to splash around in, or some other seemingly impossible way to destroy yet another one of her dresses. Ruolan carefully shoved her needle through the fine cloth and watched the effect her movement had on the yarn as it settled into place, creating a pretty blue color for the petal of her Orchid.

_Shuchun will be furious._ As the thought occurred to the young woman, she hurriedly lifted her eyes to see what Shuchun was doing. The older woman was fiercely sewing at a dress, anger evident in her every movement. She, too, glanced at the door from time to time and sighed.

_I'm going to have to go find her__._ As Ruolan thought this, she carefully laid her embroidery to her side and stood up.

Shuchun looked at her daughter with a fierce, questioning scowl. "And where do you think ou are going? Fine young women do not walk around after dark. Sit down."

Ruolan winced at her mother's fierceness and was only able to whisper nervously, "I-I just recalled that the stable is not shut. Mother, I-"

"Sit down immediately." Shuchun's anger had been held in far too long, she needed somebody to take a few screams out of her, Ruolan would do just fine. She never fought back. "You must be some sort of grotesque delinquent, trying to walk around at night all alone! My, what would Jianjun say!"

The seventeen-year-old winced and cowered into her soft seat. "I-I'm sorry mother! I-I honestly don't know what came over me-" _The things I do for Mulan! _

Shuchun scowled in disgust. She needed this screaming. The worry over Mulan missing was far too terrifying. _What if something happens to her! If she is found by a different family, I'll surely be mocked and criticized for the way I raise my children!_ "And another thing, you-" her rant was cut short by the sound of the front door bursting open. Moonlight sprayed into the small building along with darkness. A figure of mud and grime stood before them, strange and terrifying.

Ruolan suppressed a scream. _Who is that?_ _Perhaps it is someone from the army coming to alert us that father has passed away-_ And then recognition flooded over the nervous teenager.

Shuchun was shaking, but from an entirely different emotion, "FA MULAN!" Her voice cut sharply into the cold air, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Look at you! You look disgusting, unapproachable, you-" She paused to think of a remark that would slice the fifteen year old deeply. "You look like an untouchable!"

The muddy figure just shrugged at this remark, "I apologize greatly for my appearance, Mother," Mulan's tone was anything but apologetic. She sounded calm, "Unfortunately, I had a terrifying accident. I was sure I was going to die!"

If Shuchun cared at all, she didn't show it. Instead she burst out in another rampage, "You are a horrible menace! You have brought shame to this family! What would Jianjun say!"Mulan only smiled. "Father would be amazed that I survived." A crafty look fell across her face. "And, he would, perhaps, wonder if I was all right."

By now, Shuchun was far past caring, "Shut up! You foolish child!" She stormed to Mulan's side and hissed in a low, terrifying voice, "You are better off dead! The worry you caused your sister and myself-"

"I doubt you worried." Mulan turned elegantly to Ruolan and smiled in a charming, sweet way. "I am so very apologetic if I have caused you any pain or worry. I am quite fine actually-"

It happened so fast. Too fast for Ruolan to even recall seeing it, but the accomponing noise horrified her. It was a a loud smack that filled the air, and then a crash. Ruolan stared in horror as she saw Mulan laying on the ground, holding a muddy hand to a grimy cheek.

Shuchun turned fiercely to Ruolan, stalking over to her. "Clean her up immediately." Her eyes flashed venomously upon her older child, daring Ruolan to refuse her demand. Of course, the child did not.

Ruolan nodded, for her fear was so strong that she had lost her voice. She stood up and slipped by the menacing Shuchun to her poor sister.

She heard Shuchun's voice behind her, "Once she is clean, tell her to report to my room immediately. I am not finished with her." With those final words, she strolled out of the room.

Ruolan pulled Mulan up to her feet, "Let me see the damage this time," she whispered kindly. Mulan pulled her hand off of her cheek, revealing an oozing scarlet liquid.

_She must have been hit awfully hard._ Carefully Ruolan led her injured sibling to their shared bedroom. "I really do not understand why you continue to rebel... Where in China were you?"

Mulan gave her sister a sheepish smile, "The place... But I can hardly help it! I'm so sick of these 'young woman lessons!' I'd prefer to work on the farm as I always have." With a look of disgust, she peered out the window. As one who hardly knew what to do in situations of drama, she tried, and failed, to change the subject. "I hope Chonglin is alright."

Not allowing the subject to rollercoaster away from her interest, Ruolan ignored the final statement and spoke as though it hadn't even been mentioned. "Life goes on, my dearest." Ruolan's comforting, sweet, milky soft voice murmured kindly next to Mulan's ear. Her pretty green eyes glowed sadly as she pulled out the family's wash bucket. "Now, let's reveal the pretty girl underneath this muck and mud."

Mulan only rolled her eyes. "I'd prefer to stay like this. Then, perhaps, I wouldn't have to do any foolish women lessons! All women ever do is embroider, sew, and- and have endless children!" Suddenly Mulan snatched the bucket away from her sister, "I'll go outside, to the well and retrieve the water! You certainly wouldn't want to ruin your dress!"She stormed out of the room, her shoes pounding against the ground.

Ruolan sighed, sitting on her bed. She clasped her hands in her lap and stared at the doorway. _The apple certainly does not fall far from the tree. __The Fa family possesses such wrathful tempers._

After a great and tediously long scrubbing, and the addition of make up, Mulan was clean and the picture of beauty. Ruolan examined her younger sister proudly. Though it was late at night, Shuchun would expect Mulan to look as though she were going to visit the emperor himself! _As though that would ever happen. _

Mulan's raven black hair was pulled up in a traditional bun, with half of her hair loose and free. The latter fell gracefully to the center of her back. It glistened beautifully from having such a thorough scrubbing. Mulan wore a traditional two piece dress. The Yi, sweater-like, top half of the dress, was a pretty peach color, while the bottom half, the Shang, was as white as snow. It flowed to the floor. The tiny waist and small size of the young teenager's body were slightly visible, complimenting her body well. Her painted white face would have looked beautiful… If only she hadn't been wearing such a disturbing scowl.

"Perk up," Ruolan said. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Mulan rolled her almond brown eyes, "I don't care about that. I'm not afraid of Shuchun, I'm only angry that I'm being forced to do this! I should get some sort of say!"

"We must be lovely young women and obey our parents, Mulan." Ruolan suppressed a sigh, _Why can't she just behave? It should not be that hard for her._ "Father will be returning any day now, and you _must_ be on your best behavior."

"Once he returns, I will be sure to alert him of the tyrant in charge of this place."

Ruolan gasped, "You mustn't say things like that!" She stared nervously at the defiant girl in front of her, "Just go! Shuchun will be furious if you do not meet with her immediately!"

Mulan rolled her eyes, uncaring, as she walked over to the bucket of water in the room. _I mustn't admit how afraid I really am of that disgusting woman._ "This water… I believe I should dump it out. I can't leave the task to a pretty woman like you."

Her sister shook her head, "Go. Now."

With an irritated sigh, Mulan exited the room, while calling over her shoulder, "You really shouldn't have prettied me up like this! Shuchun will only mess my face all up!" Her voice held no trace of fear in it.

Ruolan dragged the bucket of dirty water outside, she sighed. I_f only that was an exaggeration. _

* * *

**I have a historical comment! While I did go into a large description of the dress, I would only like to say that there was very little cultural information available to me about the time that Ruolan and Mulan lived in. I stole that Chinese dress type from the 17****th**** century. That is many years after the 400's! I am sorry! I couldn't find any reliable information on the actual clothes of this time. Forgive me! I assume that they must be something like the dress that I explained above though.**

**Also, for all of you faithful readers... In your reviews tell me which character you are more like... Ruolan or Mulan? Would you fear Shuchun or fight her? Mwahahahaaa! Now you must review!**


	4. Meeting With Mother

**Hello, cherished readers! I have two announcements... The first one: I shall be going on vacation for a bit. I'm not sure if I will have access to a computer, but if I do I will try to release a few chapters here and there. Don't expect a steady trickle of them. As for the second announcement? I will put that one in at the END of this chapter! Oh, and REVIEW.**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 3: Meeting With Mother

The house was hot, hotter then it seemed to have been only moments before. Mulan stared solemnly down the hallway. The hallway, beginning at the grand room, weaved its way down a long passage. Doors appeared on all sides, most occupied by servants.

Mulan walked now down the dreadfully long hall. It seemed longer then usual. _Why should I fear this nasty women? She can hurt me… But, she cannot - will not break me._

Shuchun was in possession of the largest bedroom in the building. It was about the size of stage, its grandeour almost not enough to please her.

This room was on the very end of the hall, near the stairs. It had massive doors, painted gold with red and purple Chinese Dragons swirling around each other. Mulan found herself at these doors. She held up a hesitant hand, preparing to knock, when she heard a cold voice from within the depths of the room.

"Come in, my sweet child." Venom oozed out of those few words.

Mulan grabbed the handle and rushed into the room, much like a soldier rushes into a battle. She was greeted by a soft aroma of many flower's scents combined, the beautiful décor of the room, and her mother lounging on a grand bed.

The bed was massive, placed precisely in the center of the room. It had long poles reaching up towards the ceiling. These poles had the design of a dragon that was rushing upward. Carved into the sides of the elegant twists in the dragon's body were tiny little Orchids, Shuchun's favorite flower.

As Mulan walked towards the splendidly dressed figure, she watched her mother's face uncertainly. She was wearing a silky sweet smile on her unnaturally red lips.

"Sit," Shuchun commanded, her voice lacking some of its original venom. "Sit down, my child." She patted a place on the bed near her. "My, how lovely you look. Once you manage to clean up, of course." Mulan caught the hidden malice in her voice.

Shuchun examined her daughter's face very closely, "I certainly hope I didn't bruise you. But, no bother. With your face paint, you look stunning. Just fine, in fact."

Her daughter stared at her fiercely. Mulan knew something was up. Shuchun was doing something, something that would certainly ruin her day, possibly longer. She hadn't been this kind since she had broken the news of her father's leaving, one year ago. And then, after having told Mulan the saddening news, Shuchun had laughed while seeing the pain seep into the girl's face. She would do this now, Mulan somehow knew.

"Why so tense?" Shuchun's mocking voice questioned, "I have great news to tell you." She watched the effect her words had upon Mulan before she continued, "Yes, delightful news! I was thinking about your entrance, your mud covered entrance, with great despair… I thought, 'How am I going to control this girl?' And then I understood something. I cannot." She paused her story, examining Mulan closely.

_What's she up too? She wouldn't be so happy unless she had some sort of resolution._

"Go on." Mulan didn't try to control any of the hatred in her voice as she spoke to the older woman.

Shuchun laughed in delight, "You're not like your sister! I'm sure you're aware! I can make her do anything I want. I know I can; she knows I can." She stopped to add an over dramatic sigh to her speech, and then continued, "But, alas, you, I cannot control. So, I won't. I'll dump you off into somebody else's hands."

Mulan narrowed her eyes, _Is she giving me up for adoption? I'm certainly too old for that… Perhaps she's going to let me live with my Aunt! I do so love my Aunt! _Delight was evident upon her face, she should have guessed Shuchun was up to no good. Sure enough, upon seeing this delight, Shuchun laughed a horribly malicious laugh. Mulan eyed her nervously. _No… I am not living with my aunt. That would ruin Shuchun's reputation. She wouldn't allow it._

"I have decided to accept a wedding offer for you." In only one short sentence, Shuchun had declared her daughters fate. Shuchun had officialy ruined the young woman's life.

Mulan felt the room start to spin, she felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She felt ill, horribly ill. At first, she was too shocked for words. _Oh no! What am I going to do? I can't get married, I won't! I'm not ready for marriage, I'll never be!_

Shuchun watched her daughter leisurely. _The pain on her face is so delightful! I'll make her cry yet!_ "Now dear," her voice was sickeningly sweet, "I can understand how abrupt this must be. But, it is the best decision for you. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

Mulan scowled, her vocabulary suddenly rushing back to her. Unfortunately, her wit did not return with it. Her statements were extremely juvenile as she shouted, "Why'd you hit me then? Why are you forcing me to do this! I HATE-"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Shuchun shook her head disapprovingly, "Take this like a well matured young woman. Now, I feel it is best that I tell you who you are to wed."

The room was spinning faster, Mulan saw the wretched woman's mouth moving, but she didn't see… She heard the all too sweet voice speaking, but she didn't hear…

And then, she was on her feet. She turned and fled the beautiful room with the elegant dragons, with the petite Orchids, she fled her mother's disgusting voice… She fled her newest life ruining situation.

_I hate her, I hate that woman! I'll kill her!_

Her thoughts spiraled out of control as she rushed down the hall that only moments ago had seemed so long, but was now too short. She raced through the house, heading for the front door. _I'll go to my place! I'll go to- NO! I'll go to Father! He'll help me!_

She jerked open the massive front doors, prepared to run far away, but instead she slammed into Ruolan. The impact sent both of their bodies flying backwards and slamming into the ground.

"My goodness!" Ruolan's voice rose with concern and shock, but to Mulan it seemed filled with mockery. "Mulan! Dear, are you alright?"

Mulan scowled as she leapt up. She took her arm and rubbed away all the makeup on her face as violently as possible. "Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate everyone but Father!"

Ruolan hurriedly pushed herself up, still maintaining her usual grace, and rushed to the angry teenager. "Darling, calm down! It's alright, you're okay." She tried to hug Mulan, but angrily Mulan shoved her away.

"I said, leave me alone! Go away! I hate you!"

"No, you don't. Tell me what's wrong."

"You are! You and that wretched witch in there, sitting on her bed like it's a throne! I hate you all!"

Ruolan shook her head, "No, you don't. What is wrong?" Her voice had lost its concern, and instead, there was a demanding quality to it.

Out of nowhere, Mulan started to sniff. Within moments she burst into tears, "Shuchun is forcing me to…" Her speech became harder to understand as she drove deeper into tears, "arage… Idunno' oo…! Ifesruened!"

"Shh…" Ruolan murmured, "I'm sure it isn't that bad. You go into our room, calm down… Tell me the whole story. I'll make us some tea." She was secretly startled thought,_ I haven't seen her cry for years!_

* * *

Mulan stared angrily at the steam that arose upwards from her warm drink. After calming down from her hysterics, she had explained Shuchun's decision.

Ruolan shook her head, "I'm sure we can convince her otherwise, my dear."

Mulan scowled,_ Why is it that the more she talks about this horrid subject, the more I want to cry_? As Ruolan continued on in her chanting, Mulan meditated on this fact. Finally she came to a conclusion, much unlike a girl,_ No. I will no longer allow anyone to see me cry. I will never cry again. No one can hurt me. No one can hurt me… _Her body drew itself up as she faced Ruolan.

"Never mind, beloved sister, I am fine. Go and relax. You must look well-rested for tomorrow."

Ruolan seemed appalled by the sudden difference in Mulan, but she yawned heavily. It was awfully late. "All right then… I suppose I'll sleep. Goodnight, dear." She cast a nervous glance at her younger sister, "You're sure?" At a nod, she continued, "Okay... But, I'm here for you if you change your mind."

As Ruolan stretched out upon her bed, Mulan remembered why they shared a room. _Shuchun had been nasty to me again… I can't even remember why, but I was crying. Ruolan comforted me, told me to stay in her room. I guess I've never left._ Slowly she came to another numb realization. _Shuchun probably sees that as a sign of weakness._ _That wretched woman._

Mulan stood, deciding immediately that she would sleep in her own room again._ Never again will that woman see weakness in me._ She turned and walked out of Ruolan's bedroom. _Shuchun will never conquer me again. No one can hurt me._

* * *

**And thus, Mulan hardens right before our very eyes! But, for a woman to go to war, she must do this. Now, as for my other announcement. I've created a poll that I would love for my faithful readers to vote on. In my plotline, I have discovered that I may be able to combine this fairy tale with another. I want to know what you all think... So, VOTE! Better yet, vote AND review!**


	5. A Proposal

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 4: A Proposal

Throughout all of the trees around the Fa home, birds were conversing. Their musical voices carrying from the high tree tops down to the grounds of China. The sun triumphantly rose into the sky, having defeated the moon once more in their never-ending battle to claim the skies. There was no breeze, so the trees were still.

Ruolan hummed quietly to herself as she approached the family well. She examined the deep water chamber, her humming echoing into the hollow darkness below her. Carefully, she drew water from within._ I certainly hope Mulan is in a better mood this morning. It's odd that she was not in our room when I awoke. I usually always awaken before her..._

A voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump; she was barely able to keep the water in her bucket from spilling out. With her usual amount of grace, Ruolan spun around to face the person greeting her.

A tall, obese man stood before her. He had the usual squinted eyes of the Chinese, a pointy beard that was thin and long, and a belt that was far too tight for his body. His stomach bulged outward on both sides of the belt. He smiled in a jolly way, rubbing his bald head as he announced, "Fa Ruolan! How excellent it is to see you!" His voice was deep, melodic.

Ruolan dipped her head and smiled shyly, the way she was around all men, as she forced her quiet voice to speak. "Huiliang, why are you here?"

Huiliang laughed deeply and loudly. "What? You aren't happy to see me?"

Ruolan blushed, about to express her apologies, when he cut her off.

"Don't worry, my shy bird. I'm here on business of Shuchun's."

Ruolan narrowed her eyes, her timid voice quietly asking, "What might this business be?"

"My dearest." Ruolan's face went even more red then before, "If only I knew! Your mother is a bit mysterious, enough to make her very alluring! But never mind that. I received message bright and early this morning to come here immediately! Shuchun certainly knows how to command people. I respect her for that! Anyway, I should be going to find her." He gave her an extravagant bow, something that only Huiliang would do, and then strolled towards the Fa home.

Ruolan stared after him_. I hope it isn't the business I'm thinking of. _Mulan had many suitors—both of the Fa girls did. Shuchun was always waiting for a richer man to come around, which was why neither of her daughters were married. This Huiliang was one of Mulan's suitors, though. He had offered matrimony twice.

_I should find Mulan,_ Ruolan thought hurriedly as she dragged the bucket of water towards the horse barn. _She's bound to lose her temper in a situation like this._

Ruolan tugged the water over to Chonglin's stall. Leaving it there she glanced at the horses injuries for a small second. The old horse had an injury to one of his front legs. "I'll fix your wound later, dear horse!" Ruolan called as she hurried to the house. She could just imagine the scene taking place inside.

She timidly pulled the doors open and slipped inside the room. Shuchun and Huiliang were sitting in the main room, both sipping tea. The steam from the tea rose high up into the air, creating artsy swivels as it became invisible.

Shuchun was speaking with a low voice, her words only for Huiliang to hear. The old man had a massive, toothy smile across his face. He was nodding his head in agreement with Shuchun.

When he spoke, he couldn't keep his voice concealed. It boomed throughout the house. "I'll give you four horses and three dozen chickens!"

Shuchun sighed, as though disappointed by such a generous amount of livestock. "Unfortunately, my Mulan is worth far more than that to me. You'll have to go higher."

"Four dozen chickens?" His voice wasn't as happy as before.

Shuchun stared into her tea, a form of saying 'no.'

The old man sighed, "How about seven dozen chickens, and three horses?"

Suddenly, Shuchun turned her dark brown eyes to Ruolan. "Darling, come, come and sit down!" Ruolan tip-toed over to her mother, perfectly terrified. Shuchun turned back to their guest. "Come now, isn't Mulan worth more than that to you?"

Huiliang scowled, his face covered in repulsive wrinkles. He stood to leave, "Unfortunately, I know of many other young women I can get for that price. I do believe I'll be leaving."

Shuchun sighed, "Well, sir, I hope that you may consider Mulan again—"

It would have all gone so well. He would have left and life would have gone on. Except… Mulan walked into the room. At first she was surprisingly calm, until she took in the scene before her. She began to shake with rage.

"I hate you!" She stormed towards Shuchun, her voice raising dangerously. She stopped rather suddenly, as though coming too close to her mother would destroy her somehow, "Mother? Tell me, are you planning on selling me away like cattle?"

Ruolan winced, trying to connect eyes with Mulan_, If she can only see my face, she'll know to stop yelling._

Mulan didn't see, nor did she even look. Her voice rose with fury, "I'm telling you, mother, I will not marry anyone you want me to! Maybe I won't marry at all! I've had enough of your controlling behavior—"

Shuchun turned to Huiliang and murmured in his ear, "I will accept your last offer."

Mulan's fate had been decided.

Ruolan was just close enough to hear this, _Oh no! What am I going to do? I must stop this! _Her voice rose out of her throat, nervous and crackly, "Sir, you don't want someone who possesses no manners like Mulan! She's like this all of the time!"

Mulan scowled. "Well, somebody must stand up to Shuchun! And, I know it won't be you." In her rage, she cared not for who she offended, "You wimp."

Shuchun's eyes widened, her face aghast. "Fa Mulan! I am your mother; you will address me as 'Mother!' Do you undersand?" She turned her enraged face to Ruolan, preparing to scream at her as well.

Ruolan quickly returned to her pursuit, "Huiliang, you do not like girls like Mulan! She is very hard to manage-"

"Hard to manage?" Mulan snarled, "I'll show you hard to manage!" She drew in a ragged breath and screeched, "I know you haven't seen it yet!"

Huiliang laughed his jolly laugh, and then spoke calmly, "I like 'em feisty!" His gaze grazed over Mulan, examining her every feature, his eyes revealing him to have no manners a gentleman would possess. He licked his lips as he continued, "Shuchun, I will most definitely accept your offer." He cast one more far too long glance at Mulan and then strolled out the door.

With great apprehension, Ruolan turned her gaze to her younger sister_. I'm afraid she will become a murderer after today..._

Every feature on the younger girl's face emplied Ruolan's thoughts were correct. Mulan's fists balled up, her eyes squinted tightly together, her body shook with rage. She slowly began to walk towards Shuchun, "Don't think you have to listen to me? Don't think I'm going to fight back? Oh," her eyes sparkled with malice, "I'll fight back—physically." She grinned, horrifyingly sinisterly. "It would be _one _battle I know I wouldn't loose."

Fear passed through Shuchun's eyes, appearing and leaving so fast Ruolan wasn't sure if she had actually seen it or not. Her mother said calmly, "Control yourself, daughter. Everyone must face this fate some day."

Mulan shrugged bitterly. "Well, not this person!" She lunged forward, preparing to attack Shuchun.

Ruolan gasped and jumped in Mulan's path, "Darling, calm down!"

"Should I pretend you care? Not after what you've done!" Mulan hollered in rage, though after collecting herself she added, in a voice that shook with rage, "I will not allow this beast to trample all over me—"

From the door way, a masculine voice suddenly boomed, "What is going on here?"

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

Huiliang - Meaning: Good and kind

**

* * *

**

Aren't I a cruel writer to leave you hanging? First of all, if you haven't already done so... Vote on the poll! You must do this soon, for there is only a small window of opportunity for my decision! Now, I beg you all to review! Tell me what you think of Huiliang... In your REVIEWS.


	6. Hero of War

**I know I haven't been posting so regularly, so to make up for it... I give you the longest chapter this story has ever offered! Please, read and enjoy! Also... I LOVE this chapters name! Just saying!**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 5: Hero of War

Mulan was far too furious to care who had entered the Fa home. _Probably just another proposal! Too bad I'm already taken. _As the thought raced through her head, more anger sprang forth.

Mulan tried to lunge past Ruolan, who was still blocking her path. She was surprised to see that her sister put up no fight. None whatsoever. Easily, she found herself in front of Shuchun. But something was wrong. There was something different about the older woman.

Shuchun turned to Mulan with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Darling, I am so sorry. It was all such a huge misunderstanding. I will tell Huiliang that he can't marry you. _Ruolan_ told me that you would be pleased to marry the man." She patted the top of Mulan's hair. "I can understand how upset you must have been. It's all right now, _I'm _here."

Mulan stared at Shuchun with fierce, unspeakable rage. Slowly, she turned her head towards the visitor in the doorway. _Only one person can make her this respectful. _

Standing rather gallantly beside the large door was... Jianjun! Mulan stared in shocked amazement at her father. His tall frame reached almost to the top of the doorway, his body was tanned and muscular from years in the Chinese Military. He had a large grin and pearly white teeth. She noticed that there was a gap where one of his front teeth should have been. His hair was a balding gray, but that didn't stop him from having an aura of boyish mischief about him.

Despite the happenings of the day, Mulan's face broke into a grin. She raced past Ruolan and Shuchun and flung herself into Jianjun's arms. "Father! I've missed you so much!"

Jianjun gently smoothed out the top of his daughter's hair. "My dearest Mulan!" His smile was full of amusement as he continued, "Always causing uproars, aren't we?"

He gently pushed her out of his arms and strolled to Shuchun. As he pecked a kiss on each of her cheeks he murmured, "You two are two peas in a pod, darling. All fire and emotion!"

Shuchun smiled sweetly. "It is so good to see you." She held the snarl from her voice, knowing that she was nothing like her incompitent and compulsive daughter."I have great news!" She cast a quick, sidelong glance at Ruolan. "Dear, be a doll and put on some tea." She turned back to her husband quickly. "Now, as I was saying… Ruolan is one of the most cherished woman in our town! Men are always asking to dance with her!"

"That reminds me," Jianjun grinned, "I haven't said my greetings to her," he watched his eldest daughter exit the room. "She will make quite the excellent wife someday. Any proposals?"

Shuchun nodded, not wanting to say any more. Though he was clueless, she still wanted Jianjun's affection all for herself. "You should see what I did with our bedroom, darling! It looks just marvelous with golden paint. Oh, and the dragons look so divine!"

"Right." Jianjun sounded less then enthusiastic, though his smile was bright as he continued. "I promise," he gave her a delighted bow, "to visit our bedroom soon. First allow me some conversation." He examined the room as he announced loudly, "Sit, my family. I have much to say about the war."

Mulan stared, awe struck as she hurried to sit. She didn't understand why death and destruction were so fascinating to her, they just were. _I wonder what it would be like to feel strong. To have the power to kill someone. _She shook her head. Even she had standards for women. _I shouldn't think such things. These thoughts are reserved for men, and men alone. _She suppressed a sigh, focusing her attention on the scene in front of her.

Jianjun sat with his usual casualness, slouching in his large chair with his eyes closed. Ruolan had returned from the kitchen, handing a cup of tea to her parents. She bowed her head—her usual greeting—to Jianjun. Shuchun sat erect, in a large chair on the northern end of the room. She had easy sight of every other seat, she watched her family like a Hawk.

The house seemed happier than before. This was always so during Jianjun's stays. His deep voice echoed through the building as he began to tell them of what a soldier's life was like. "We had tent partners. We had to share a tent with at least two other men. It was an interesting bonding experience. I knew my partners almost as much as they knew themselves." He paused to chuckle, a sign of an oncoming and foolish joke, "Perhaps I even knew them _better_ than they, themselves, did!"

Ruolan shook her head, "It seems rather horrid... To share one dreadful tent in rain and cold. To share secrets, to live with a stranger!"

"At first they may be strangers, but I assure you, by the end of our serving time we were all friends, if not family."

Mulan stared quietly at her father. _To hold a personal connection with someone on such a level must be amazing. Learning to kill, survive extreme conditions, and devote one's self to their country… together. A friendship like that would be hard to break. _She shook her head furiously. _These thoughts won't do. At least, not for a woman. _"Father?"

Jianjun examined Mulan. His usual collected glance gave her no desire to speak. "What, my child, do you wish of me?"

Shuchun stirred ever-so-slightly in her seat, but remained silent. Mulan's voice was genuinely nervous as she forced it to speak. Her question was not one a woman should ask. But she had a desire to know, she needed to know. "Would you… Would you please tell us of the war?" _No, I don't care about the foolish reasons for fighting… I must elaborate, _"About what it feels like to kill someone?" Just saying the question seemed to give Mulan a rush. She could only imagine the excitement involved in killing, but not for evil. Killing in a most justifiable way, killing for one's country.

Jianjun seemed to be taken off guard by such a question from his daughter. "Mulan, may I ask, what sort of happenings in your mind would wish you to want to know such a thing?"

Shuchun seemed horribly disturbed, quickly a scowl conquered her facial features as she stood. "She is not meant to be what she is, that one. She can't help but disgrace the Fa family name!"

"Tell me." Jianjun remained calm, ignoring his wife, as he looked intently at Mulan. "I won't be angry."

"I know the answer!" Shuchun walked in agitation towards her husband. "Ruolan cursed the child! Mulan was meant to be a boy; she can't help her personality now! She will disgrace us with her boyish antics, but it will be Ruolan's fault in the end!"

Ruolan, who had settled herself in a corner chair, watched her mother nervously. She didn't speak, but Mulan could clearly see the misery written across her face. Shuchun stared angrily at Jianjun as she continued to speak, her voice loud and fierce. "Why must you curse her? I might have been able to produce a boy child and give the Fa name honor! But you," she swiveled around to give a malicious stare at Ruolan, "you have ruined any opportunity—"

Jianjun then placed a hand very tenderly on his wife's shoulder. As he moved his arm, Mulan noticed the strangest look of pain seer acrossed his face. The arm hadn't moved very willingly. "Dearest, dearest Shu, calm yourself." His gaze was kind as she returned her eyes to him. "Now, about the decorations in our bedroom… Come. I have a great desire to see them for myself."

Shuchun took in a deep breath; Mulan imagined her to be much like a Tigress, calming herself after missing a kill. Finally, the older woman smiled, giving way to the charms of Jianjun. "Yes, you really should. I have worked myself to the bone for the room to look the way it does! The Orchids are just beautiful…" She began to walk away, not looking back to be sure if her husband was following. He would come, he always did.

The relaxed man turned a kind gaze to his two daughters, his eyes first upon Mulan. "It is exciting to kill. It gives me an energy I have never felt before, one I could assume you would appreciate." Then he looked lovingly at Ruolan, "You are my steady rock, dear. You hold the family together with sanity, and I beg you continue to do so. Allow no one to sadden you." He walked away, his voice becoming faint. "To the bone, my dear? My, let me see your hands! I must be sure they aren't too injured…"

His daughters stared after him, neither knowing what to do next. As their father vanished down the hall, Mulan noticed, once again, the strangeness of his movements. He wasn't walking very normally.

* * *

Mulan twisted her wrist as she flung a small rock away from her hand. It skipped out madly into the puddle before her. _One… Two… Three… Four… Splash! Four skips. Not my best record, I really can do better._

The sky had begun to darken, the sun vanishing away into oblivion. There was no breeze, there hadn't been all day, but the darkness had brought a chill with it. Any typical girl would have rushed to the sanctuary of indoors. But Mulan was far from typical. She loved the coldness; it always brought forth loneliness and strength. She never could understand why she enjoyed these emotions, though she was under the assumption that it was because loneliness was a welcome relief to her mind, and strength renewed her energy.

She continued skipping rocks across the puddle, allowing her mind to go blank, to think of nothing but the best skip she could achieve. _Toss… One… Two… Three… Splash. Must do better. _She grabbed another piece of ammunition and began again, _Toss… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Splash! I've done better. Toss! One… Two—_

"So this is where the wild girl has fled."

Having been so wrapped up in her task at hand, Mulan jumped. She sprang to her feet and whirled around at the same time to find Jianjun before her. "Oh, Father -"

"Calm yourself. I would have allowed you your space, but I had to report the news. Two different pieces, actually."

"News?"

"I know you are female, and therefore unable to resist talking, but silence." His voice was playful as he continued, "I need to be the one to tell you these things. First and foremost, I am not well."

Mulan stared at her father nervously. He had seemed so healthy! "How—"

"I came home early from the war for a reason. I caught a cold and refused to have it treated. I knew that our land needed me, as we were not doing well in the war. But the infection grew, making me slower and easier to target. I was hit by a bow and arrow," He carefully pulled the sleeve on his left shoulder down. A wound, crusted with dried blood, rested on his skin. "Right in my shoulder, too close to the heart for comfort. I was forced to stay in my tent, until I heard the news. However, we were in desperate need of men, I had to return."

Mulan shook her head, "Father, that is so naïve of you!" Upon closer examination she added, "Why has it not been cleaned?"

"They had no time for me. More men had worse injuries."

Mulan shook her head, "You should have fixed it!" She narrowed her eyes, "But... You returned to the battles instead?"

"Indeed, one thinks not of themselves in times of desperation." He smiled sheepishly before continuing, "I snuck out into battle, only to be damaged again. This wound left me in a near death situation. I was struck hard in the stomach by a flaming arrow. Blood and fire are quite a painful mixture." His boyish grin really ruined the statement.

Mulan shook her head. War was not as appealing as it had been before—and yet, she _had_ to hear the rest. It drew her in, capturing her like a prisoner. "Is it still serious?"

"Ther first few days were painful. My general announced that I would not be allowed to stay any longer. He knew I was getting older and sentenced me to return home. I was under the strictest of orders of needing to rest and recuperate."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The general was kind to allow me this return. But, he told me that I had to have a family member replace me. Even if they were underage."

"Well, what will you do?" Mul an was frantic, realizing immediately that they had no family members to replace him.

"I had to consider this, which is why I request your understanding. I must return to war. I know I won't be returning home afterwards." He paused to laugh, "The graves, they call me! Besides," his tone grew as serious as it ever could, "I am old and injured. I want you to care for the family after I leave. I want you to take care of our home and to oblige to your mother's wishes."

Mulan stared wide eyed at him. Her darn vocabulary always ceased to help her in shocking situations.

"You must agree to do as I ask. You must understand, I won't return."

* * *

**So, I have to admit this is my least favorite chapter so far. Sorry if you hate it... But, I did my best!**

**I really hope that you did enjoy it though... Now, please review, Delia begs!**

**Oh, also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has made this one of your favorite stories! It makes the author so happy that this happens! Thanks and Review!**


	7. The Sudden Fog

**So here is what I must say, before I allow the actual reading of the story to begin! I am terrible at grammar! Due to my lovely Beta, EstrangeloEdessa, you are able to read my horrid work! I sincerely must admit… I'd be lost without her! Here's to you!**

**But, cherished readers, I haven't forgotten you! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I feel as though my time is worth while. Warning for this chapter: I'm finally throwing in a mystery! (Covered in fog, of course!) Now, you may go forth and read.**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 6: The Sudden Fog

"Oh, hush, Chonglin."

The horse gave a nervous whicker and shook his head viciously, seeking eye contact with Ruolan. She was pressing a dirty, soppy wet rag into his injured leg. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration; her cheeks had wet stains upon them.

As the horse whinnied again, Ruolan spoke in her gentle voice. "Calm yourself, old one. Life can sadden you. I understand that completely." She ended the statement in a bitter tone of voice. "But, Precious, we will get through the trials and tribulations of the world, no matter _who_ wishes to injure us!"

Chonglin turned his wary eyes upon the mound of grass awaiting him. He nickered crossly as he shook his head.

"That's the spirit, dear horse. You fight those agitating you! Oh, if only I could do that. But I cannot. Have you ever," she paused, her voice choking up, "been mocked for something you never meant to do? Been criticized for ruining something you never ruined?" She took in a miserable breath as tears rushed down her cheeks. Bitterly, she closed her eyes and pressed her face into the beast's leg. "Oh, Chonglin! Why does she hate me so? I've tried to delete the sins of the past!" Her body was wracked with sobs as she released her misery. "Dear, dear Chonglin."

The crotchety old creature turned his eyes to examine this change in emotion. Animals are often able to sense emotions of humans; Chonglin understood that Ruolan was upset. He nudged the top of her head. When her body swayed a little, the horse sniffed her gently. He stayed in the same spot for a moment, then suddenly launched his front legs into the air, squealing.

Ruolan was knocked backwards and slammed into a stall filled with manure. Chonglin, having returned all legs to the ground, and realizing his freedom, rushed to his breakfast and settled himself down quickly with a few massive chomps.

Ruolan, defeated and abused, dropped her face into her hands. Her body lay in the mass of poop, but she couldn't have cared less. She sobbed violently and miserably for quite some time.

How long she sat there, she couldn't tell. She had come to fix Chonglin's injury a little past noon; it was dark when she lifted her miserable gaze to the doorway. She could see the glimmer of the stars; she didn't know that somewhere in the Fa home, Mulan was conversing on a horrid subject with Jianjun. All she knew was that Shuchun would be expecting her nightly tea.

_I must go promptly._ She stood wearily and left the stall. Chonglin gave a curious snort from his nostrils, examining her casually, but making no effort to approach her. Ruolan walked quickly to the well in front of the house and cautiously peeked into the water so she could examine her face. It was a puffy red, her cheeks swollen and damp, her green eyes watery and dull.

She slowly dropped an empty bucket into the dark depths of the well, filling it with water. Once the bucket was in her hands again, she splashed some of the contents all over her face. Her puffy features became numb to the cold and her face began to look less sad.

Then she began to carry the bucket to her home, a chore that she was used to. As she pulled open the large doors of the Fa family home, she could hear shouting. Coming from deep in the hallway, Shuchun's calls were clear. "My tea! Who has my tea? I am _not_ a patient person!"

Ruolan rushed to the kitchen, her feet just lightly breezing over the ground. Upon entry, she hurried to the fire pit. She pulled out a wooden pot and dumped the water into it. Slowly, it began boiling.

As the tea boiled, Ruolan looked out the window. There was a strange fog that had just rolled in. Misty forms slowly began to move towards her, in wispy spirals, towards the house, creating an erie, mysterious world. Ruolan, captivated by the beauty, leaned closer to the window. She could just hear the faintest of sounds, bells. Almost impossible to hear, but their high pitched voices managed to reach her.

Fascinated, she headed to the door. She was about to open it, when once again she heard Shuchun's impatient call. _Those bells sound beautiful... _She sighed. _But they should still be there when I finish Shuchun's tea._

She returned to the kitchen and watched the fog through the window. It didn't fade, and so, as the water began to boil, Ruolan didn't worry it might vanish. She hurriedly made the tea, adding little spice, for Shuchun liked it strong, and then headed down the hall. The walk was always dreadful, especially near the end, where she would come upon the beautiful yet terrifying dragon door.

But this time, as she reached that door, she wasn't as afraid. The bizarre fog had captured her thoughts. _I can't recall ever seeing a fog so thick..._

She opened the bedroom door. Shuchun was resting irritably on her massive bed. She scowled and held out her hand expectantly. She said nothing as Ruolan delicately handed the tea cup to her.

Shuchun gazed coldly upon her elder daughter. "Leave me now."

Needing no other words to convince her, Ruolan fled. She hurried down the hall towards the front door, her dress billowing behind her. She paused, examining the door. Her hand reached up to its handle. _I hope it is still there! Please be there, fog!_

Whatever it was about mystery that captivated her, she didn't know. This unexplainable fog was just one of those things appealing to her interests; she had to explore it for herself. She pushed open the door, her gaze falling to the foggy land before her. _Joy! It hasn't left!_

Ruolan slipped outside, her gaze upon the fog. It was heading towards her, moving much faster then any fog she had ever known. It made the usual darkness appear white as it began to swallow the house.

The fog reached her feet, though she didn't feel anything, and slowly moved past her. Ruolan was soon trapped in a world of white. It became so thick that she was fearful of moving—she couldn't even see her way back to the house.

Just as she was about to attempt to head home, she heard the strange bells again. They were still faint, but just a tad bit louder than last time. The sound drew her towards it, its melody magical and enchanting. Giving way to desire, she began to search for the source of the sound.

She hurried quickly through the fog. Though she had to meet the person making the noises, she was still horribly nervous. The further she roamed from home, the more she became lost. She couldn't recognize anything in her own yard.

_This is ridiculous! I must return immediately! _

She squinted her eyes in order to make out any objects at all. When that didn't work, she slowly made a 180º turn, determined to head home.

Perhaps she would have, if only those bells hadn't become louder. Their slow, melodic chiming called her to glance over her shoulder. At first she saw normal fog—as normal as this fog could get, anyway.

She was about to turn her head back and guide her way home when a shadowy figure caught her eye. She twisted her body back to the direction it had been facing and stared, captivated.

The chiming came from that figure, though the vision was just as faint as the sound was. It was but a shade darker than the rest of the fog, but that shade formed the shape of a man. He approached slowly; the only noise coming from him was the bells. Ruolan could hear no talking or footsteps.

But that changed when the shape suddenly seemed to see her. It whispered something inaudible. Ruolan, too terrified to speak or move, continued to stare. The voice came again, and this time, she could at least hear more of the sound. It sounded just like the chiming had, melodic and entrancing, though there was a different sort of quality to it.

When it called out to Ruolan again, she could just barely make out a few words. "…With… Save… Souls… You…" The rest became lost in the fog.

Nervously, and with a crackly voice, she spoke up. "Excuse me...? What do you mean?"

There was no response, though the figure continued to walk towards her. It was that realization that made Ruolan wish more than ever to return to the house. _This is dangerous! I don't know who that person is, or... anything! _

With this in mind, she began to walk backwards. She was careful to place her feet down gently. For some reason, she found the figure impossible to turn her eyes away from. So she groped in the whiteness, hoping to not fall; unable to loose her visual connection with the man.

The bells began to chime louder, so loud that they were all she heard. They seeped into her ears, startling her... Capturing her. She wanted despirately for the rhythmac sound to continue...

The bells seemed to create words of their own, though they had to have been in a foreign language. Ruolan could not make out any sounds she recognized.

She became suddenly aware of how close the figure was, about two horse lengths from her. Still unable to rip her gaze away from it, she began to run backwards to the best of her ability.

The figure did not move any faster, keeping its same entrancing pace. Ruolan, who was absolutely terrified by now, began to pick up speed. Perhaps she would have been able to get away, but just then her body slammed into something hard. The force knocked her over, and she collapsed on the ground. She was still unable to pull her gaze away from the approaching figure.

It had conquered her every sight and sound.

* * *

**I am madly in love with cliff hangers! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! A mysterious foggy figure is always fun to read about… But who could this person be? ;D**

**Because my Beta rocks, I'll alert you all of her thoughts. She is quite sure that Huiliang is the figure in the mist. But, you will have to wait and see if she is right!**

**Tell me your thoughts of this chapter. I wish to know what every one of you has to say… By using a REVIEW! Yes, you must review! Mwahahahahaha! **

**Also for those who care…. Time for: Chinese Culture note! Tea is one of the most important things in Chinese Culture! Many Chinese Monks find it a spiritual experience. **


	8. The Golden Bell

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 7: The Golden Bell

The sky was perfectly clear. Starlight guided the two figures heading from the Fa pond. One walked with a slight limp; the other was young and springy.

Mulan was still shaking her head. She and Jianjun had been talking for quite some time; now they were on the path home. She couldn't understand why her father would do what he had planned!

Jianjun had delivered horrible news. The fact that he planned on returning to war was terrible enough. She could just imagine how upset everyone would be, but even worse, he was far too weak and injured. He would not return, that was obvious enough. He had even stated so.

Her initial reaction had been to cry, but Mulan recalled her promise to herself. She wouldn't give in that easily. So with dry eyes, she matched her father step for step.

In a hurry to change the subject from its misery she asked, "Father, aren't you happy to be home?"

"But of course..." His response wasn't what Mulan had expected. He didn't sound happy.

"That doesn't sound that positive."

"I suppose it does not." He sighed and continued, "I told you that I had another piece of news I needed to give you."

Mulan recalled this, though she was slightly fearful of what else he had to say.

As it turns out, she was right to be afraid. "Your mother hasn't been very happy lately." He smiled a nervous smile, "She had been determined to make the Fa family more…"

"Respectable." Mulan rolled her eyes, while turning to examine her father. "Father, I am aware of this. She tried to force me to…" I can't upset him with what his wife really is… "To be a lady."

Jianjun laughed. "The horror!"

"Exactly!" Mulan cried out, more for joke than anything else. _It is best if he doesn't know her plan to marry me off._

They both fell into a companionable silence for a moment. At last, Jianjun spoke again. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," he joked, rubbing the top of her head playfully, "in order for her to gain more respect for us…" He sighed, indicating that Mulan would not enjoy his next words. "She wants both of her daughters to marry immediately."

Mulan stared coldly at the ground in front of her. _What was I thinking? That Father would return and the world would remain well? _She shook her head, but said nothing.

Examining his daughter's face, Jianjun murmured, "Mulan, I know this is upsetting to you. The man, Huiliang, is very kind, though."

All of her thoughts froze for a moment, until numb realization conquered her. _Of course it is that creepy old coot. What else could I expect? _She sighed, _so Shuchun got father in on her plan._

Mulan turned her fierce eyes upon her father, preparing to snap at him, when her voice caught in her throat. _I do not want to upset him. I can't upset him!_ "I know it will make Mother happy." She sighed heavily, forcing herself to contain her anger, "But will my getting married make you happy?" She locked eyes with her Father, hoping to decode what he hid in them.

But, the older man only chuckled to himself. His eyes gave away nothing as he said, "Mulan, whatever you do will make me happy. Whoever you become, I'll be proud of you."

Mulan sighed. Easy way to get out of answering the question. "All right, Father. If it is your wish, then I will marry this man." Her brown eyes stared off into the night. "I don't believe you would wish to force me too marry against my will, however -" She stopped suddenly, at a surprising sight. Shecouldn't see the house, which was odd. All she saw was a mist - a fog.

Jianjun was solemnly silent for a moment. "Mulan, you must do as your heart says. Do not follow what others want you to do." He drew in a breath and continued, "If you dislike Huiliang and refuse to marry him, I'll still be proud of you."

But by now, most of Mulan's attention was on their home. Of course, she didn't want to contribute to their current conversation, so any diversion was necessary. Besides that, they should have been close to the eastern side of the home by now, but all she saw was white.

"Father?" Mulan tore her gaze away from the scene ahead to glance at the man beside her. "Look ahead. Isn't it bizarre?"

Jianjun's eyes skimmed to the foggy land before them. He stopped walking and stared, amazed. "I have never, in all of my years, seen a fog like that. Why, it's only covering the house and the northern yard!"

Mulan narrowed her eyes, trying to see into the white. "Come on, let's find out what it is doing!"

Jianjun rolled his eyes. "What would you expect fog to do, darling?"

"I don't know," Mulan snapped, her pace picking up. "Let's find out!"

"Go ahead. I'm not ready to move as fast as you are."

There was something beyond entrancing about the fog. As Mulan approached, she heard the gentle ringing of bells. _What is going on here? _She stopped just before the cloud of white started, trying to catch a glimpse of something within. _Where is that noise coming from?_ Feeling a strange desire to get closer to the sound, she took an attentive step forward. _The sound is so pretty..._

That was when she heard the ear shattering, blood curdling scream. Mulan gasped, hands flying to cover her ears. _Ruolan! That was Ruolan's scream! _As Jianjun appeared at her side, Mulan cried out her thoughts.

As Mulan's voice filled the air around them, something strange took place. The extremely thick fog, complete disappeared. It vanished into the night, leaving not a trace behind. Shocked and confused, Mulan spotted her older sister. She was on the ground in front of the well, looking as though she had seen a ghost.

Jianjun, limping, rushed to his eldest daughter. "Ruolan, what's wrong? What happened? Are you all right?"

Ruolan was shaking violently, almost seeming to cry. "I - I… Weird fog… Mother's tea… Bells…" Mulan drew in a sharp breath._ I heard bells…_ "The voice! I… was… lost…" She was shaking even harder than before, her eyes looking rather far away.

"Shh… It's all right, I'm here now." Jianjun's voice came out assertive and comforting as he began to lead her towards the house. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but he believed every word of it.

Mulan stood alone, letting them go inside. She turned her gaze to the well first, examining it carefully. Then she looked over the rest of the scene. _What just happened? _Darkness began to close in on the world as she walked around all of the northern yard, where the fog had been.

She began to examine the area in front of the well, at first finding nothing. _It's dark… I should head inside… _She was just about to leave, when something shiny caught her eye.

The object glimmered even in the darkness. Mulan cautiously made her way over to it and leaned down to pick it up.

It was a golden bell. Delicately formed Hummingbirds twisted around the handle of the bell. A variety of flowers; Roses, Tulips, and Orchids, grew around the bottom. They were all crafted beautifully into the gold. Mulan shook it, anticipating the pretty chiming she had heard before, but it made no sound. She shook the little bell harder, but it refused to chime.

Carefully, Mulan stood up and headed towards the house, the bell still clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!**

**I really liked this chapter, it may not be my favorite, but I liked it! Besides that, it is rather mysterious! If you will all be so kind as to tell me what you think of that bell, I beg you do! Oh, and also... What do you think of Jinjun's decision about Huiliang? **


	9. Chirp

**Read the first line of this chapter and I bet you can guess why I named it 'Chirp!'**

**Also… I will only be releasing chapters on Wednesdays (unless I get too excited to wait… Or too far behind on writing. But, I'll alert you all). I want a nice and regular releasing schedule. So, Wednesday! Remember!**

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 8: Chirp!

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!"

Ruolan groaned and turned her head to the window. Light flooded the room, celebrating its triumph over dark. Upon the tree directly outsider her window sat a bird. Ruolan, being uneducated, didn't know the type of bird she was dealing with, but she did find it very agitating.

"Chirp!"

"Oh, shut up!" Often, when one is awoken from sleep, uncharacteristic grouchiness is revealed in them. So it was for poor Ruolan.

"Chirp! Chirp, chirp, chirp!"

Ruolan stood, muttering to herself. _All I want is a little sleep... Stupid bird. Stupid bird! That bird is going to pay... _Though she made it to her feet, she felt stiff throughout her body. Her back ached, she had a crick in her neck, and her legs refused to move. _I suppose I didn't get enough sleep—_

"Chirp? Chirp, chirp!"

Ruolan scowled at her window, unable to find her opponent. "Leave me alone! Can't I gripe to myself?"

The bird didn't seem to take the hint. "Chirp!"

"Ugh…" Pressing a hand to her face, Ruolan dragged herself to the window. With a massive yawn, she leaned out. "Bird, please let me be. I—_I—" _She spotted the well in front of the yard. Anxiety instantly pricked her stomach, terror storming through her.

_What happened to me last night? _

She barely remembered the events of only a few hours before; it all seemed like a blur, a foggy blur.

"Chirp!"

But there was one thing that captivated her memory. It drew forth longing, and need... The sound of the bell. Her ears ached to hear it, to such a powerful extent, that she grew slightly afraid of her desire.

She forced herself to stop thinking of the subject. And, being less grumpy because she was more awake, only sighed. She turned around and headed towards her clothes. _I should go into town today and pick up something delicious for dinner. Shuchun will like that. _

After she had fished out one of her more fancy dresses, put it on, tidied up her hair, grabbed some money for shopping, and smothered her face in makeup, she slipped out of her bedroom. Ruolan was still not fully awake, though her mind was consumed with the foggy scene of the night before. _I'll ask some people in town if they saw any fog… or heard a bell chiming. _She sighed. _I'll sound like a ridiculous fool if I do that, though... Perhaps there is some way that I can—_

Ruolan was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Mulan in front of her. Not until they had slammed into each other, at least. Groaning, she tidied her hair and straightened out her dress. The collision hadn't messed her up too much.

Mulan looked a little surprised, but very eager. "Oh, good! I was hoping you would wake up soon!" She grinned mischievously. "I thought you always woke up before me, but I suppose that doesn't matter! I have to ask," she continued as she grabbed Ruolan's arm and dragged her into the bedroom that Mulan had, finally, regained residence of. Maneuvering towards her bed, Mulan whispered, "what happened to you last night? You were so confused you couldn't say any full sentences." She plopped onto the bed, dragging Ruolan down with her.

Ruolan stared, more confused than ever, at Mulan. "I—I what? I don't remember…" She held her tired head up, and sighed, "I don't remember anything from last night. Except for a fog and the sound of bells…" Her mind hauled back to the bells, her thirst to hear them growing swiftly.

"Aha!" Mulan grinned happily and hurried towards a chair in her room. Atop the chair sat something wrapped up inside of an old rag. "So, you did hear bells. Well, so did I!" She pulled a beautiful golden bell out of the rag. "Did you see this?"

Ruolan, struggling with her foggy memory, stared at the delicate item. She slowly shook her head. "What does it sound like? I may be able to remember the noise." _Come on... Be the noise... I need to hear those bells!_

Mulan shook the thing and sighed, "It doesn't appear to make a noise."

"I heard a bell, so that must not be it."

Pursing her lips, Mulan shook it again, "I wish it would do something. There must be a reason why it was in the northern yard after the fog came."

Ruolan glanced out of the windows, noting how the shadows of trees appeared. It was getting late, and she really had no desire to have this conversation anymore. "I must be getting to town now. Tell me if you find out anything else." She strolled towards the door, regaining her usual elegance. Many people had told her that she possessed the gait of an empress.

Behind her, she heard Mulan's voice "Careful with Chonglin. He got injured when I rode him home the other day."

"I'm aware. I treated his injury."

"If you remember anything, tell me! This bell thing may be interesting."Fully awake, Ruolan was able to catch a trace of sadness in her sister's voice. _I'll ask her later what is wrong. _

"I will, I promise."

Before she got distracted by anyone else in the house, Ruolan went outside. Her breath caught in her throat as she confronted the battleground of the night before. _It's fine… I'm safe… No… Fog… I'm okay… _As fear clawed at her stomach, she swerved towards the horse barn. _Why can't the bells ring...?_ Behind her came a noise.

"Chirp, chirp!"

_That bird again… _

Feeling her mood tighten, Ruolan called out, "Good-bye bird! Don't return soon!"

She entered the horse barn and examined the two creatures inside. The day before, she hadn't paid much attention to the horse Jianjun had rode home. She didn't even know its name. Now, in the bright daylight, she saw it in awe.

The creature was tall, black, and beautiful. It held its strong head high, and it moved its massive hooves with grace. Its voice was musical, and always seemed excitable.

And then, Ruolan's eyes took in Chonglin. He looked like a pony next to the beast beside him, his short neck holding up a face that always had a grumpy appearance.

Having not forgotten what the old horse had done the day before, Ruolan eased her way up to his side. She managed to slip beside the creature and withdraw the sidesaddle from the shelf behind him. Then she carefully pressed it onto his back and dealt with everything else that needed to be prepared.

After Chonglin was ready, taking longer than usual because the horse had decided to bloat, she led him outside. Ruolan leapt on his back and they headed off.

Since the Fa home was on the outskirts of town, it was a rather large journey to the main part of the market. It took about half a day's travel to get to Central Market. The Southern Market wasn't as hard to reach, being the closest of all of the market's, but it tended to sell no food. _Besides that, I really would like to get top food for today. _The best food always came from Central Market, though sometimes Eastern Market provided an acceptable treat. _Still, I want Central Market fish today. _

Chonglin traveled at his usual steady pace. He moved his legs with disgust and contempt, purposefully walking slower than normal.

Ruolan didn't mind, though. She was able to examine the beauty of the nature around her, straighten her thoughts, and have peace and quiet. _It is a very nice change from the drama of home._

In this way, Chonglin and Ruolan continued their journey. By the time they reached the Southern Market, the sun was beginning to descend the sky.

**For those of you who are wondering… Bloat is when a horse sucks in air and makes the stomach appear larger. When a saddle is fitted onto them, it will be fitted wider than it should be. Thus, creating a dangerously loose saddle. **

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wasn't inspired to add on anymore. I had finished early all that I wanted done for it… But, hey, at least I gave you something!**


	10. The Vulgar Man

**Hey ya'll! So here is my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! For once, I don't have much to say!**

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 9: The Vulgar Man

Silence faced Mulan. She stared, solemnly, at the place where Ruolan had been standing only moments before.

Mulan tightly gripped the bizarre bell, her knuckles turning white. She was avoiding an important subject in her mind, though it was fighting to return. In an attempt to amuse herself, she stared at the details of the golden object. _Where did you come from, bell? What am I to do with you? _She sighed and slowly moved towards the door. It was time to begin the chores around the home.

As she wandered, absentmindedly, out of the room, Mulan heard a demanding voice. Only Shuchun could possess such vocals. Turning, Mulan faced the older woman.

Shuchun was standing, hands on hips, at the back of the hall in front of her bedroom. "There you are. Mulan, why are you wearing such rags?"

Mulan examined her outfit for the day. It was her usual work clothes. Rags that had fallen into mud countless times. Rags that had been through grimy situations far too much. Rags that should never be worn by anyone but servants. _Isn't that what I am? A servant. Just a servant. _

The thoughts angered the teenager. She produced a scowl on her face, directed pointedly to the nasty woman. "I'm only doing the work that I have done for years. You never wished for me to do anything else." Once again, her rage blinded any wit she possessed.

Shuchun blushed, surprising Mulan, and twisted her head into the bedroom. "Do you hear that, Jianjun? Mulan loves to make jokes! Why would I make our daughter work?"

An answer, playful as ever, came from within the depths of the room. "I would never know, darling. Perhaps Mulan confuses herself with a servant. She must be having an identity crisis."

Shuchun sighed, directing her attention to her youngest daughter again. "Change your clothes immediately."

Mulan blinked. _I'm not sure I like this. I'd rather work than attend a party or anything of that sort. Stupid social affairs. _"Mother, why waste my time with new clothes? I'll be getting them dirty, is all." It was a plead to give her work instead, though Mulan knew it would fail.

"How will you be dirtying yourself," Shuchun grinned, her gaze focusing coldly on Mulan, "while you are sharing tea with Huiliang?"

Thus the subject of all evasion soared into her mind. Mulan winced and looked at the ground. _I'm doing this for Father. I will make him happy. I must do this for Father. I must do this for Father… _So the man had said he didn't mind what she did, but Mulan had seen past his words. He wanted greatly to see her marry before he died. And he would, if she could help it. _I must give him this wish!_

"He's going to be quite pleased to see you." Shuchun turned and walked into her bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "Get yourself changed. Put on some nice makeup; tidy yourself. Huiliang will wish to see you in best form."

_Of course he will. _

Mulan walked slowly back into her room, examining her dresses.

She chose the worst dress she knew she could get away with. The Yi was an ugly stained yellow color, and the Shang wasn't nearly white enough. However, it was still acceptable because of the small amounts of lace intertwined with the usual cloth.

Carefully, Mulan pulled her hair back into a traditional bun. She did no swivels or curls, keeping the dark mass as simple as possible. Then she added on her makeup. She made sure to do an 'okay' job, nothing spectacular but nothing that Shuchun would force her to do again. She added no jewelry before exiting her bedroom.

She was the type of person who couldn't bear thinking about her troubles. But, in this case, she had to focus on them in hopes of some sort of loophole. _There must be one. Uncle Zhengsheng always says there is a loophole in every situation. But what could it be in this?_

* * *

Mulan sat disgustedly in the main room. She was alone between the closed-in walls with her "future husband." The gross Huiliang sat beside her, his arm brushing against hers. He had a large and, in Mulan's opinion, dopey smile spread across his face.

For the last hour or so, he had been speaking about his own ranch. He spoke of endless stable space, of everything she would have, and of the large house with many bedrooms for their children as well. The life Huiliang offered was an acceptable and beneficial one, but to Mulan this fate would be awful and disgusting.

"One room I own will be just marvelous for your own personal use! Then, when our first son comes, I shall give it to him. Oh! And you could make yourself a garden filled with Orchids and…"

She stared off into the wall ahead of her. _Dear father. Why must he return to war? I don't want him to go! He can't! _She sighed. _I'm destroying my life for him. Allowing these things to happen to me. Marrying this foolish imbecile of a man! What should I do? _Tears were slowly welling up in Mulan's eyes, but she shook her head slightly. _I won't think of it. I won't ever. What happens, happens. I will survive. And I will do it without tears. Not a drop. _

"…I can imagine you want one of them to be named after your father. One of my names that I would suggest for our youngest son…"

_I shall go mad with this incessant blabber! _

Mulan's eyes found the window, the well, and then the spot that she had found the golden bell. _And what of that bell? That fog and that bell were so bizarre… Perhaps they are signs! Signs that everything will only get worse if I get married… but… why did it happen to Ruolan and not me, then? _

"It is a brilliant idea, do you not agree?"

Mulan nodded, absentmindedly, preparing to enter her thoughts again when she felt Huiliang's hand snatch up her arm.

Forcing herself to suppress a scream, she twisted her head around, eyes flashing with terror. "Do not touch me!" Jerking her arm away, Mulan yelped, "Who gave you the right to touch me?"

Huiliang stared at her, face a mixture of amusement and confusion, and then laughed. Deep and melodic, it rang out. "Who gave me the right? I gave myself the right! You are my future wife! I can touch you _all _I please!" He stared at her, his gaze sending chills down Mulan's spine as he spoke again. "I have full right to you. All of you."

"No! You will never have—"

Shuchun's voice instantly silenced her daughter. She had entered the room during Mulan's shouting fit, and she didn't look the least bit happy. In Mulan's opinion, she never did. "What are you two speaking of? Wu Huiliang, please forgive my daughter! She is merely being rotten! I will make her submit to you!"

Huiliang only bellowed with laughter. Both of the women stared at him uncomfortably until he finally quieted down to a few guffaws. His voice rose between them. "Don't worry about that, Shuchun. I intend to break her myself. Breaking a woman is much like breaking a horse! But I won't trouble you with the details... Besides," he winked at Shuchun, "You are a woman. I cannot tell you the secrets of us men."

The older woman forced herself to swallow her rage. It wasn't proper to show rage in front of a man. Especially a future son-in-law. She walked to one of the doorway's and examined the couple in silence. Huiliang would control Mulan well. Yes, this man was perfect for her youngest daugher.

Mulan, mouth open in shock at Huiliang's vulgar ways, was shaking with disgust, rage, and contempt. She stared at the man, her supposed future husband. No words came from her. She was unable to regain her vocabulary as she gazed at Huiliang, the man that she loathed most in the world.

"Close your mouth, my beauty, you will only succeed in capturing a fly or two."

Zhengsheng - Meaning: Righteous Sounding

**Don't they have a very ideal relationship? I am sure you are all green eyed with jealousy! I thought you all would be! I have a knack for understanding people! ;D I'm sorry, but I LOVE writing about Huiliang! He really does write himself! **

**Cherished, cherished readers… I beg you ALL review! Don't make me do horrid things to Mulan! Mwahahahaaa! Er… Not that I am not already… But… Never mind! Review! Tell me what you all would do in this situation!**


	11. Just a Green Eyed Girl

**Alas, my lovely readers! I love you all! But… I have to break terrible news to you. I decided to read the story again and I hated it. Besides that, I have a TON of grammatical errors along the way. So, I've decided to fix up (crazy work) all of my other chapters before it. This will now be a tradition that comes with every chapter in the ten's… So, on 20... 30... So on and so forth! **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You all rock! But, the usual Wednesday release shall be postponed until I fix up the others. Don't worry, I'm sure it can't be that long. Heh… *shifty eyes***

**Also, forgive me for any and all grammatical errors. My Beta is on vacation. I'm sorry! T-T**

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 10: Just a Green-Eyed Girl

The Southern Market was a massive place. Upon every visit that Ruolan gave to the market, she found herself overwhelmed with the vastness of it. Even with this knowledge, the teenager spared no sideways glances as she made her way through the pandemonium.

Just as the sun began to fall from the sky, Ruolan and Chonglin arrived in Central Market. Even busier than Southern Market, the horse and rider were unsettled by the boisterous happenings. Bargainers were campaigning for prices of items, men and women strolled around examining all that was to be seen. Merchants shouted out to those in the crowd, doing their best to command attention and sell their products. Animals (mostly cattle) were being dragged around the streets, their owners stopping to convince people to buy the creatures.

Through the slightly organized chaos, Ruolan and Chonglin shoved onward. Finally, they came upon a food stand filled with glorious delicacies. Things from all over the world! Ruolan smiled slightly as she saw monkey limbs, stacked in heaps, having come from a place she had heard was known as Africa. Fish, from lands beyond her imagination, were heaped near the limbs, their rotting stank commanding most attention from shoppers.

_The reason I traveled so far!_ Climbing off of Chonglin, Ruolan hurried to the stack to examine the merchandise. That day, she was looking for Octopus in particular. _It will be pricey, but why not spend a little money? I'm sure that Shuchun won't mind. Now that father is around. _

Poverty had Seeped into the depths of China as war broke loose . Emperor faced emperor, and all demanded to conquer the green lands around them. Of course, minor families, such as the Fa, were experiencing great poverty in the time.

But even with this knowledge, Ruolan began to examine the Octopus tentacles that lay scattered in the fish pile. _I must be sure that the suction cups are in tact. What good is Octopus without perfect suction cups?_

After scanning the fish market; in which she found several good tentacles, and many fish bodies, Ruolan made her orders. While waiting for the salesman to wrap the fish meat up, the seventeen year old turned to examine the crowd of people. It was very seldom that she was surrounded by so many people.

The diversity of the shoppers was amazing. Well dressed fancy people scanned the aisles beside the ragged poor. Thin, obese, young, and old made up the walkways of the Central Market. The tired, energetic, sad, angry, and excited roamed about.

There was a common habit that all had. The usual dark hair and brown eyed appearance that the Chinese possessed. _Even with so many foreigners coming to our country, they all have the brown hair and brown eyes! _

Ruolan's eyes glanced over at Chonglin, his hoof splashing in a puddle. As her gaze connected with the muddied water, she found her usual green eyes staring back at her. _But I do not have brown eyes. Why am I so different?_

"Your purchase, miss."

Quickly, Ruolan turned her attention back to the merchant; she received her fish and handed over the money she owed. As she turned back to Chonglin, the merchant already busied with another customer, Ruolan's eyes again caught that of the puddle. _Maybe Shuchun hates me because of my eyes. They may be a curse…_

* * *

The sun was withering away to its place beyond the mountains. Southern Market's faint noises murmured from behind the tired horse and rider. The sky was becoming a darker color, the moon faint in the sky. _It shouldn't be up there yet, _Ruolan thought sleepily,_ the sun has not gone away. How rebellious of it. _

Plod after plod, Chonglin made his way down the road to home. It seemed as though nothing exciting could possibly happen, it was just another drowsy, dull day.

For a time, nothing exciting did come. Until puddles began to appear on the roadside. Some longer, some smaller, some wider, all bizarre. _I don't recall rain last night. This makes no sense… _Ruolan made another sudden realization, _In fact... I don't remember seeing these before!_

Chonglin walked on, seeming not to notice the odd happenings, until one of his front legs slipped into a puddle. It didn't look deep, it was in fact very small looking. Yet, the whole leg, up to the shoulder blade, fell through the muddy surface.

Chonglin's body was knocked off balance, surprising Ruolan, and she toppled over his head collapsing in… Another puddle.

This puddle was just as quirky as Chonglin's, for Ruolan's whole body managed to slip deep into it. Her head, neck, and one arm were the only parts of her exposed to the outside world. "How?" She muttered through gritted teeth, as she struggled, "How did this happen?"

She tried to squirm out of the mud, but all efforts were in vain. "Help! Somebody, help!" Her voice echoed into the still air.

Chonglin seemed to be having the same issue, for he was tugging with all of his might and could not free himself. His efforts were becoming more and more frantic.

Seeing that he could injure himself, and thoroughly terrified herself, Ruolan screamed louder. "HELP! Someone, you have to save me! I'm trapped! I won't be able to -"

"Yes, you are indeed trapped."

Thoroughly afraid, Ruolan tried to twist her head to face the stranger. When that failed she tried speaking to him; to scared to respond to the stranger's sarcasm, she begged more. "These weird puddles came out of nowhere! Help me! I'm trapped! I fell in, and I cannot get out!"

"Yes. I can see that."

"Please, you have to help me!"

"Do I? What hold do you have over me?"

"I beg of you! I have some - some fish! You can have them for free, if you only save my horse and I!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll help you, if you help me."

Seeing that she was in no position for bargaining, or helping for that matter, Ruolan allowed an exasperated sigh. "What? What do you wish of me?" Out of pure nature, she was still struggling slightly.

The stranger, a tall and very strange man appeared in front of her. One of the first things Ruolan noticed was that he had light green eyes! There was also something about his physical appearance that wasn't fully… Visible. That was the only way Ruolan could think of describing the freaky man.

"I'm searching for someone who possesses the quality of -"

He had finally decided to look down at her, and was clearly aghast at what he saw.

"My, oh my! Wh-what's your name, m-miss?"

_What could spark such a change in him? _"Err… Please get me out! Introductions later!"

"Of - of course!" With surprising, and rather magical strength, he tugged Ruolan easily out of the puddle. Her whole dress was covered in filthy grime. _Great, _she thought to herself as Ruolan stared down at her body, _I look like Mulan!_

"Thank-you. I only ask that you help my -"

He was already releasing Chonglin of the puddle's burden. Ruolan found it rather peculiar that the stranger could release a horse from the burdens of a puddle, yet the horse was unable to free itself.

The stranger returned to standing in front of Ruolan. "My apologies for my rude demeanor. I hope that you can forgive me… Miss…?"

"Fa Ruolan." Shyness slowly returned to the seventeen year old. "Err… I forgive you… What is your name?" Her voice was meek.

"Never mind me." He was leaning closer, staring deep into her eyes. Ruolan's cheeks turned a crimson read at this strange attention.

"…What are you doing?"

"Your eyes! They are a marvelous _green_ color!"

_Strange stranger finds the strangeness of my eyes. What in China is going on? Besides, his eyes are green... Too... Wow, _Ruolan looked at him in fascination, _Someone else with green eyes!_

"…Ugh… Sir…?" She became suddenly aware of his intense gaze and naturally backed away from it, all the while staring blankly at him. "I - I don't understand! Why should that matter?"

He looked very calmly at her. "Don't you see?"

_Can my cheeks get any redder? _"See what?"

He cleared his throat, and with nerve racking intensity announced, "You are the one I have been searching for. The chosen one."

* * *

**Culture Note: Sorry about the gruesome monkey limb thing… You need to understand that the Chinese eat repulsive things! Anyway… The China as we know it today, was actually three different sections then. Three leaders fighting for the fertile grounds of China. Explain more later, I promise!**

**Also! (I know… When on earth shall I shut-up?) I have finally come to a conclusion with my poll! To combine another fairy tale or not to. It was down to Cinderella and None. A tie. What did I decide to do? Why would I tell you? Mwahahaha! No fun mystery if I tell! But, by the time Mulan is sentenced to war… I promise that you will know my decision. **

**Sorry, I know I had a lot to say! I'll resume the release of chapters soon… While you wait, check out my latest chapters story… The Story Hands! **

***C****ough cough I'm not begging for reviews... Cough cough... Please! Cough!***


	12. Decided Fate

**I HAVE RETURNED! Yeah, I'm back! ****What have I to say for myself? Busyness… Upgrading chapters… And another story… Start of school… Unacceptable, I know!**

**Also, wanted to hurry for you, so NO BETA this time. Yup. Grammar errors everywhere, I know... :(**

**What Happened Last Time:**

**Mulan POV: Forced to endure time with the dreaded Huiliang. Her husband to be. We last left them with Huiliang declaring he would be able to easily tame her. Shuchun was pleased and disgusted at his openly expressed arrogance. Mulan was sick with horror. Yet, her love for Jianjun kept her mouth quiet.**

**Ruolan POV: After being trapped in fog (and entranced by bells), Ruolan has fun in the market. She buys fish (obviously important) and was on her way home from the market when she fell into a puddle. A mysterious stranger arrived to help her out, stating that she is, "The chosen one." **

**Without further adieu…**

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 11: Decided Fate

Mulan's horror was evident upon her face. Her husband couldn't be any more disgusting.

She stared at the smiling, much like an idiot, man. _How dare he think himself so smart…?_

Trying to summon up a witty comment, Mulan hissed, (recalling his last comment of flies rushing into her mouth) "I wouldn't swallow them! Besides," _That was not witty… At all! Okay… Umm… _She continued, "No fly is stupid enough to enter my mouth!"

Huiliang examined Mulan in great amusement, and laughingly responded, "Flies have no brains; they are merely insects. Therefore, they are stupid enough to fly in anyone's mouth." He grinned wider, if that was possible, and continued, "But, darling, I do believe you misunderstood my point. I was only commenting on how foolish you look with mouth ajar."

_I hate that man. So much. _Shaking of rage, Mulan did her best to think of a response. When none were available she focused upon scowling at a wall. It didn't help much.

For several moments, the room was locked in silence.

From the doorway, Shuchun's voice echoed into the room, "You two are a rather silent couple." She flicked her hair and continued, "It doesn't concern _me _much, I suppose. I do hope you both learn to get along."

"There is no better way of doing so, then by marrying quickly."

Mulan's eyes widened, and she hurriedly flung a look of pleading towards Shuchun, "Not too soon! I mean, I-I'm not ready!" Not being the kind to think things through, she was unable to realize the fate she was sealing for herself.

Shuchun chuckled, her eyes locking with Mulan's. "Ruolan has gone out shopping today, for fish. I believe that we shall use the fish she buys for your wedding."

Mulan, unable to, and slightly refusing, to understand Shuchun cried out, "Fish goes bad so easily! It certainly couldn't last weeks… Or days for that matter!" She paused, her face dropping from confusion, to horror instantly. Pleas began to escape her lips, "Mother! Oh, no! I'm not ready! I-I-"

Huiliang silenced her sharply, "You should never speak out of place. This is my decision now, not yours." He turned, happily, to Shuchun and burst out, "The idea is fine! Though, I must agree with my wife, fish could only last one night and be safely edible."

Shuchun, laughing, agreed, "Yes! So, I shall make all preparations necessary for the wedding! I think we may even be able to have it on," her eyes locked with Mulan's, "tomorrow evening."

"No! NO! NO! I won't! I can't! I-I'm too young!" Mulan wailed miserably, "I-I can't be ready for this! I just can't!"

Huiliang smiled tightly at his future wife, "Do not fear, love! You have a whole day to prepare!"

* * *

Mulan stared at the sunset, slowly dissipating from the sky. The bright, happy colors being swallowed by their colder cousins; a depressing sight. Yet, her eyes stayed locked upon the colors.

_I should run away. Far away. _A chill swept through the teenager's bones, she sighed, _I would never survive. How would I drink? Eat? Where would I find shelter? _With another sigh, Mulan continued her train of thought, _No… I have to remember my original reasons for agreeing to this plan. The wedding would have come no matter what… I may as well get it over with._

A violent wind suddenly sprang forth, from an almost non-existent breeze that was evident only seconds ago. It buffeted her dark hair, and almost knocked the sitting girl over.

A voice twisted within the wind, calling something… It echoed softly into Mulan's ears; impossible to understand.

The melancholy tone continued to whisper… The formation of words was almost understandable, almost obtainable.

After moments of straining her ears, and failing, Mulan finally discovered a word. More confusing than anything, it rolled through her quickly, transferring itself out of her lips. Why she found herself whispering it, she wasn't sure.

And yet, her lips slowly formed the word, "Danger." Unsure why, she repeated it gently, more elaborately. "Danger."

The violent wind, tugging at her hair, stopped instantly. The silence that followed was eerie and extremely lonely.

"I hear that tomorrow you will be getting married."

Mulan twisted her sad head towards the speaker, already knowing it was Jianjun. "Yes, father. I am."

Jianjun rested himself beside her, a quivering smile spread across his face. "I'm so proud of you, Mulan."

"I do not see any reason that you should be." Mulan's thoughts were scattered, upon Huiliang, upon the wind, but barely upon the conversation.

Jianjun leaned forward and brushed several strands of dark hair that were messily out of place. "I have many reasons to be joyous. You will be married at fifteen! I couldn't be more proud of that! Besides," He smiled at her, "your inheriting a fortune far larger than I could ever offer you."

_I do not want it though._ Instead of saying her thoughts Mulan whispered hoarsely, "Father, I am not spoiled… Money is of no matter…"

Jianjun, seemingly unaware of his daughters sadness, happily exclaimed, "I am so happy to see you married! My most delightful child, I excite over this!" In a softer tone, he added, "When I gave you the choice to decline… I was afraid you would refuse. Now that I know you aren't, I know I can be happy aloud! I was sure I would die before you married! Before either of my daughters did…" He paused, examining the deflating sun, and added, "Ruolan has not returned. I fret something has happened…"

Mulan shrugged, "Knowing her, she is probably still in the market…" Her mind was too busily engaged with Jianjun's former statement to care of her sister's whereabouts. Though a slight flicker of wonder did rush through her, it was cancelled out with a flood of other thoughts.

Moments of debate and pandemonium later, Mulan came to a sad conclusion in her mind. _Father wants to see me married, just as I thought. I cannot disappoint him. There is no escape from Huiliang._

**Deep breath, all! I know you are frantic for Mulan! *cough, cough, I hope!* Also, I just purchased (IT WAS EXPENSIVE) the most updated version of Chinese History. From here on out, all the facts I state in here are 100% reliable, unless I tell you otherwise.**

**I'm hoping to resume Wednesday updates, so expect it. Not too much though!**


	13. Preparations

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 12: Preparations

Glorious colors burst forth as the sun shrunk away—oranges, reds, yellows, all the magnificent beauty that nature had to provide. Yet Ruolan spared no glance for these beautiful sights. Instead, her gaze was fixed upon the strange man in front of her.

"Excuse me…?"

The stranger's green eyes flickered between delight and sadness. "You are needed. Needed by my people, and by your own. You have to help! Your green eyes show that you are the chosen one!"

Ruolan shook her head and, in an apologetic voice, murmured, "I—I am not needed by anyone. I am worthless, useless…."

His eyes widening, the stranger shook his head. "You are far from useless! In fact, the guardians of the forest _must _speak to you immediately!"

Carefully, Ruolan slipped around the man, squeezed behind him, and backed towards Chonglin. The old horse snorted, glaring at all around him. He wasn't exactly happy that he had taken a dip in a mud puddle.

Ruolan placed a hand up to Chonglin's face and whispered, "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but..." She shook her head, backing even further away from the man, preparing to leap onto Chonglin. "I do not believe that I am anything special. I am not a chosen one, and I am not required to see anyone." She shook her head, and, filled with a sudden fear, hissed, "No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

The stranger did not speak. He looked defeated, sad. He watched Ruolan as she leapt atop Chonglin, as she kicked his sides, and as the horse set forth at his usual pace. Slow.

Only after this happened, did he speak, his voice haunted. "One who refuses their destiny, one who refuses to help those in need… will find great turmoil in their life. Hopefully, you will realize your mistake, and help… before it is too late."

Ruolan stared at him and, shaking her head, kicked Chonglin so forcefully that he burst into a trot.

As the duo rode away, the strange man murmured, "In time, you will help. How long, I do not know." He sighed, and turned towards the trees, a familiar chirping sound coming from them, and whispered, "In time you _will _do what you must. But, for now, you will suffer the consequences of not doing what you should. Your life will be rotten and full of tragedy, for you refused me."

* * *

Pure darkness accompanied Ruolan home. It had been a long ride, filled with chaotic and worried thoughts. Her main concern was Shuchun. Ruolan was not only covered in mud, but extremely late. She couldn't help shivering when she remembered what had happened when Mulan had arrived home under the exact same circumstances.

But at the same time, there was the strange man, the fog, and the bell. Things could hardly get weirder for the agitated girl. The random occurrences were nerve-wracking and concerning. Or course, Ruolan couldn't help but recall the man's strange words. _I made a mistake by running away. I have to stop running away from my problems… _She sighed. _But… it is so much _easier_ than facing them! _With a grudging sigh, she glanced down at her ruined gown. _I look like Mulan, but… I do not have the bravery she does._

It was with these thoughts that she arrived her final destination. Home. Where Shuchun would certainly be waiting, breathing fire onto all around her.

Ruolan took extra time releasing Chonglin, removing his saddle, tidying him up, providing him with fresh food, scrubbing him with water... But, in the end, she only made everything worse for herself. She would only be in even later, and still muddy.

With a deep breath, Ruolan walked towards her doom. _I ran away from that man… He had the answers… I ran away! I can't do it again! I must meet Shuchun head on._

Clutching her bag of fish, Ruolan came to the front door. She drew in a breath, pulled on the handle, pushed the door… drew in another breath, stepped inside, shut the door—

Suddenly, Shuchun's voice screeched from the depths of the house. "Ruolan! Ruolan, dear, is that you? Come quickly! Oh, do hurry!"

Frantic, with a knot of fear in her stomach, Ruolan rushed towards the sound of Shuchun's voice. It resonated along the walls all around her, echoing wildly before disappearing from all existence. Ruolan entered the plain white kitchen. But, she barely noticed the room, for Shuchun was there.

What was going on? In Shuchun's eyes, cooking was for _servants_.

The frantic woman rushed up to her daughter, panting, and snatched the bag out of her hands. Without hesitating in the least, she peered in and examined the contents.

Ruolan seized the chance to begin her apology. "I—I'm very sorry that I'm late, Mother. I should know better. And…" Shuchun wasn't even looking at her, but Ruolan feebly continued her pointless quest for forgiveness. "And—and the mud… I—I had a run-in with some—"

"Stop that incessant blabber, fool!" Shuchun cried. Her eyes were sparkling. " I have no time for worries about _you!_" Giving a final glance to the contents of the bag, she added, "Though you chose very well. Octopus! It is as though you read my mind, dear!"

Ruolan nodded eagerly, glad to be relieved of her punishment. Nervously she whispered, "I thought it might make you happy… You know, celebrating Father's return and all…"

"Psh!" Shuchun snorted, and rolled her eyes. She tossed the bag of fish into Ruolan's hands. "This isn't for him!" She left the room, muttering, "That should be enough food for a very small ceremony…"

Standing alone in the room, Ruolan clutched the bag of fish, terrified of what Shuchun's scheme might be.

* * *

After giving herself an extra scrubbing, Ruolan lay in her bed. She was, once again, contemplating the happenings of the day. Now added to the list was her mother's odd behavior. So many things were happening that the tired girl could hardly comprehend them all. _How am I supposed to act? So many things are going on, I don't know what to focus on!_

Fortunately, her quest for inner calm was interrupted by Mulan. She entered the room with tired lines under her eyes and hair all askew.

She sighed, dramatically, and mumbled, "I don't know what to do… I just don't know..."

Ruolan smiled gently, always longing to comfort her sister, if possible. "Dearest, hush! Everything will be all right. It is hardly something to worry about." _I didn't realize that she was so nervous over the fog and bells situation. I hope I can fix that._

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Of course _you _wouldn't care. It isn't your problem anyways."

Ruolan blinked in great confusion. "What do you mean? I am involved in it! Maybe more than you are!"

Mulan rolled her eyes, "So… Everything is always about you, then. Even when it is my issue…" With a growl she added, "But I _do_ wish to understand you. How, tell me, are you involved in this more than I am?" Anger oozed from her voice; her eyes watched her sister with violence.

Ruolan hated speaking to her sister when she was like this, but, with a hoarse voice, she whispered, "I was there."

Mulan just shook her head. "I am so sick of this family. I hate you all!" Turning on her heels, she sped out of the room. Faintly, Ruolan heard her hiss, "Everyone thinks their lives are worse than mine… I'm the one who has to…" She became too far away to comprehend, though Ruolan hardly cared.

_She is just in a bad mood. Never mind her._

* * *

**Controversy. **

**I figured with girl children it had to happen. **

**Anyway, sorry about how short it is. **


	14. China Under the Feet

**Special thanks to Dawn O'Larann for constant reviews and all together loveliness! Thanks, I really am in your debt!**

**(Also, I removed the floor plan of the house that was in another chapter. It ruined the flow of the story, and it goes against the Ballad of Mulan).**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 13: China Under the Feet

Muttering to herself, Mulan stared out the windows of the grand East Chamber of her home, though none of her family were so formal as to call the room such. It was just another room, and a very unused one, to be certain.

These were her exact reasons for being in the space. She wished to be alone.

Not only was she at a crucial age point, a part of her life where hormones run rapid and where she was very uncertain of herself; but she had to deal with the dramas of marriage. Her brain was in a painful state of pandemonium, and her thoughts hardly rested on one subject for long.

As the sun began to crawl into the sky, a most horrid realization for the teenager, Mulan tried to force her thoughts into a state of sense. _When I see this sun go down next, _she gulped, _I will be married._

Having a natural streak of rebellion, she began to maul over her options more and more. _As Uncle Zhengheng always says… There is always a loop hole. I just need to think hard enough to find it… _After moments of pondering, the witless girl sighed. _I don't know. I should just run away. _She paused, considering the idea, _Why not? No Huiliang, no Shuchun… No… Father. _Unable to bear that aspect of her plan, she examined all other possibilities. _I could move away. If I got a steady job… No… No one would allow a woman to have work… _Mulan's eyes lit up with yet another idea, _Why not just hide as a man? If I dressed as a man and went to work… Perhaps I could make a living, support myself, and be under no control of others! Then, I would be able to see Jianjun!_

About to continue the development of her scheme, Mulan suddenly heard a scream. Shuchun was awake.

Slowly, she edged her way towards the halls, the direction the sound had resonated from. The door was pulled open, revealing a teary eyed… Ruolan. Apparently, the scream had not come from the trained vocals of Shuchun

Still slightly annoyed with her sister from the night before, Mulan didn't speak to her. Though, she did listen to the sound of Shuchun's voice from within her 'lair'. "Remember child, you must keep honor for our family."

It only took seconds for the tears to vanish, for the teenager to swallow her pains, and for a usual content look to flow over her facial features. "Yes mother." Ruolan's soft voice murmured, though it quivered as it added, "When should I expect this to happen?"

"Upon the Son of Heaven's arrival."

With a sad nod, Mulan's older sister queried, "When will this be?" She sounded abnormally horrified.

"Any day." Shuchun laughed at this statement.

Ruolan only shook her head, turning to walk down the hall. Once again, Shuchun called after her, "Begin cooking the feast! Make the fish as delicious as possible. After all, it is a most unusual occasion."

With a stiff nod, the seventeen year old turned to dart towards the kitchen, until confusion entered her features, and she called, "What occasion is it?"

Mulan stared, surprised, but did not speak. She hadn't been seen yet, and it was best to see Ruolan's reaction without thinking she was being watched.

Howling with laughter, Shuchun cried out, "Why, your little sisters wedding, of course!"

Ruolan's face paled, she said nothing. Walking forward, her eyes focused painfully upon the ground. She walked right by Mulan, but in such a state of oblivion did not see her.

She slowly whispered, obviously talking to herself, "Poor Mulan… She wasn't talking about - Oh! Oh no! I was so mean to her last night! She has all of the right to hate me!"

Ruolan whisked by, her route leading to the kitchen. Mulan stared after her, heart ache ebbing into her features.

She turned and headed for the door, requiring alone time.

A blast of icy air rushed into her face as Mulan fought to shut the door behind her. She stood outside now, facing the beauty of China and the nauseating quiet that wrapped with the scenery. Trees violently slammed against their neighbor plants, the wind howled viciously, its invisible claws slamming and scarring the earth.

Mulan took a few shaky steps, until her legs gave way. She collapsed into the grassy land below her. Not a tear escaped her eyes as she murmured aloud, "No one understands my pain. No one can understand what I must do."

Being in a state of absolute pity required the lack of maturity, and Mulan, being but a fifteen year old, could not claim the title of mature. She was only capable of sobbing and wondering why she had pain, but not understanding how to treat the delicate circumstance. For these factors, depression sank into her heart. Feeling incapable of escape made the situation only more hopeless.

Curling her legs to her chest, the dark haired girl huddled into the ground. She slowly whispered, "Oh China…" One hand gingerly stroked the ground, "You are the only thing I have now. I'll loose my family, my possessions… Living with Huiliang will take all of who I am away…" She sighed, her hand halting its strokes, "But you, China, will always be under my feet."

She sat up, her energies renewing themselves to an extent. Mulan had something to live for… China. Rubbing her hand in the soft dirt, the wind lifting her hair around her and sending single strands into violent twirls, Mulan whispered, "I will always have this land… And I will be sure to protect it, for it has helped me greatly."

* * *

**Beta free. I didn't realize this was supposed to be done today… So… I didn't have time to run it by one of my betas. **

**I listened to Lips of an Angel while writing this.**


	15. The Respectable Woman

**For all my talk of beta's… I'm not very good at getting stuff to them. Unbeta'd AGAIN. Sorry! This was finished only minutes ago!**

**Can it already be chapter fourteen, and STILL Mulan hasn't gone to war? This just isn't good! You may see extensions of chapters now, or I may start to finally move the pace along. Or, I could just keep going in this pace. Tell me what I should do! C;**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 14: The Respectable Woman

Wisps of steam grazed gently by Ruolan's face. The spirals rose into the darkened corners of the room, until it dissipated into a thin existence and completely vanished. Fish, the glorious scent of it, filled the rooms of the Fa home. It stretched its luscious scent from one space to the next, creating spasms of hunger for all who took a breath in the home.

Tears streamed down the delicate cheek bones Ruolan possessed, slipping down… Down… Every now and again, the pot Ruolan cooked from hissed as the salty tears caused an upset in the normal cooking ritual.

Grief struck, Ruolan analyzed her situation. _My little sister is to be married, and I'll soon follow - Sort of. Perhaps, not in every sense of the word. But, I shall soon depart. _Shrugging, she was suddenly struck with a worry, _Oh! Mulan! She's probably plotting to run away, or _something _ridiculous. I must hurry and stop her plot before she awakens!_ Racing from the meal, she had to hurry to be sure it wouldn't burn, Ruolan skidded down the rooms, through the hall, and into Mulan's newly claimed bedroom.

Aghast, she stared at the bedroom. Blankets askew, window opened to allow a breeze that tossed Ruolan's hair around, but no Mulan. Shaking, the eldest child darted from the room.

_It's not too late! I'm sure I can catch her! I'm sure, I'm sure! _Yanking open the doors, she found herself outside. Her eyes skimmed the yard. A chilling breeze brushed the land, sending shivers up her spine.

The spot Mulan had fallen to, the spot where she had stroked the ground only several moments before, lay vacant. The only movement the Fa yard had was the whisper of the trees as they spoke to each other, and the stirring of the dirt…

Shaking, the seventeen year old turned towards her home. She stared at the ground, whispering, "Mulan, how I fear you've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

Shuchun darted from one room to the next. She appeared in the kitchen, to examine the food, and hissed, "Ruolan! Hurry. Soon the woman will come!"

Sighing, her daughter muttered to herself, "The woman will have no bride to clothe, why should time be wasted…?" _Tell her! Tell Shuchun that Mulan is missing! _Unable to force the truth out, Ruolan only spoke a cold, "Yes, mother."

Deciding this answer was suitable, for now, Shuchun hurried to the front door. After countless steps spent on pacing, she heard a knock. "The woman!" She screeched, features alive with delight.

While flinging open the grand doors, the day had proved a great mistreatment of the doors, Shuchun screeched, "Hurry, hurry along! Do you have the dress? Yes, oh, do allow me a peek! Are you sure that red is proper enough? Perhaps it should be more - more… Oh," pausing for a breath, the excitable woman continued, "Never mind! We must hurry! There is so much to do and so little time."

The person at the door smiled, her rotten teeth causing a visual upset. With a gnarly hand, she touched Shuchun's shoulder. "I remember," she rasped, "when my daughter was married. How nervous I was, how sad…" She laughed, "Though, I did follow _tradition_! For instance, the matchmaker, the fire crackers -"

"Never mind the traditional way." She eyed the scrawny mass of wrinkles before her, "Follow me outside. I wish to show you where the wedding shall be."

The woman gasped, "This won't do! In your own yard? Do tell me you at _least _have a red carpet. You do want your daughter to have a lucky marriage, right?" She sounded accusing, but Shuchun brushed off the offense and chuckled.

"Lucky wedding? I suppose I want her to have _something _like that…" Quick to recall what she should have responded to, Shuchun added, "But, no, I was sure you would bring us a red carpet! I am entirely unsure of how this wedding will survive now!"

The old woman shook her head, obviously extremely disgusted. "I'm horrified I am participating in such a wedding." She sighed, and muttered, "Where is the bride? We need to get her fitted in her gown immediately."

Nodding eagerly, while shouting, "Allow me to get her," Shuchun rushed through the hall and into her daughter's room. "Mulan! Mulan, come along. We have your dress all nice and ready…" Her eyes narrowed, and then her voice rose sharply, slicing the air with an icy disgust, "Fa Mulan! Where are you?"

The room echoed her voice slightly, but their was no other sound.

Shuchun's eyes widened, clearly shaken, she gasped, "I didn't think the child had the guts to run away… Oh, dear me!"

After several moments, Shuchun returned to the old woman. "Unfortunately, I forgot to tell you that I sent my daughter out on an errand and -"

The woman looked outraged, her voice snarled, "This is beyond tradition! I wouldn't be a respectable woman anymore if I did this wedding! Did you actually send your daughter out on a task on her wedding _day?_"

Shuchun could only open and close her mouth like a fish starved for water. She shook her head and finally managed to cough out, "I'm terribly sorry… Please, you must still help marry my daughter."

"I see no bride, therefore, I can do nothing of that sort." The elder gave a triumphant sneer, and, looking as though she was about to say more, she opened her mouth but was swiftly cut off.

Ruolan had barged into the room and cried out, "Now, now… We should not be hasty!" _If I plead about Mulan, this should make the Respectable Woman wish to leave... I hope. _"I mean, my sister will come back soon enough and -"

The door burst open, rather dramatically, and Mulan appeared in the main entry way. Her hair messily framed her face, she was breathing heavy, but her eyes were full of determination. "I am ready to be dressed for my marriage." She spoke these words in a breathless whisper, but she sounded as though she fully intended to go through with the marriage…!

Ruolan gasped, and looking faint, cried out, "Back so soon?" _Why did she come in? Why would she do that? We could have at least put it off… For awhile. _She sighed, _But no one can stop the inevitable._

**Important Cultural Note: In EVERY Chinese wedding, a matchmaker was used in order to introduce a man and woman together. The families would then decide if marriage was possible. Obviously, I did NOT use a match maker… I'm sort of needing to start the actual action part of the story, so I hurried it all along. Heh! At least I told you, right…? Right…?**

**I left out other wedding customs in order to begin Mulan's quest as well. If you REALLY want to know about them, contact me… I'll tell you.**


	16. May the Wedding Begin

**This time, I was on top of things. I sent it out to one of my beta's last Friday. It was never returned. So yes, this is unbeta'd. I'm sorry! Really and truly sorry!**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 15: May the Wedding Begin

The wind gently brushed at broken and shattered leaves, sending them into flying spirals in the air. One of the leaves gingerly fell to Mulan's feet.

She stood alone, outside. She was dressed in a luxurious red gown, the symbol of Chinese good fortune. She stared at the setting before her in a solemn manner.

A red carpet ran down the 'aisle', and then fell to a stop under a large Weeping Willow. Dying grass surrounded the area, seeming to resemble Mulan's personality. Falling into death, it seemed impossible for her to survive the situation.

_So… Why did I come back? I could have stayed away… I could have… _She sighed, and glanced towards the house, _I will not give Father the shame of my running. I will not run from problems that are my own fault. My pity for father's state, my frustration at Shuchun. I handled every thing wrong. _Slowly, her hands moved into tight fists, _It's time I deal with this. It's time. I must do this, I must do what my family expects me too._

From the house, Ruolan stepped out. She wore a fancy dress, red and white, and her black hair was pulled into a sleek bun. Surprisingly, her hair design reminded Mulan of one mourning. Both sisters connected eyes, and a strange strength flowed through them both.

They had survived together, always. They had dealt with each other's issues, had understood the other's pain. They were best friends, the only ones that could understand each other. The only one's that had dealt with Shuchun, with the worry for father. Understanding whisked through each, and no longer did Ruolan question Mulan's choice. No longer did Mulan wonder at her sister.

They were one in that moment. Experiencing the other's pains.

Following seconds later was Shuchun and the woman. They hurriedly walked towards the branches of the willow. Shuchun was murmuring something, and the woman acknowledged her with infrequent nods of her head.

Slowly, Mulan approached the duo. Her voice came out, not a frightened child's, but that of a strong warrior. "When shall the ceremony begin, mother?"

Shuchun scowled, but recalling the company of another, she hissed, "Patience, dear. I know you are just _dying _to get married."

Jianjun appeared from the door, a broad smile warn on his face. He strolled past Ruolan, gently brushing her shoulder. But, he walked to Mulan.

His hands stretched out, and he captured her in a huge bear hug. His voice murmured with intensity, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter." Stroking her hair he added, "You have brought such good fortune to the Fa family! And, I promise, Huiliang will be a great husband."

Pulling out of the hug, Mulan stared with cold formality at her father. _It isn't his fault I am in this situation, _she sharply reminded herself. And with a bitter smile she responded, "I am sure Huiliang will suit me well."

Jianjun stared down at his feet, a nervous look in his gaze. "I-I wish the ceremony would hurry and start…"

Narrowing her eyes, Mulan grinned, "In a hurry to get rid of me, father?" She forced an aspect of humor in her voice, only for the kind man's sake.

Jianjun chuckled, "If only that were it!" He looked up at Mulan suddenly, a look of agony glistening in his almost black eyes. "Mulan," his voice was suddenly grizzled, and sounded years beyond his actual age. "You are a woman now, soon to be married. You - you deserve to know."

The fifteen year old placed a warm hand on his face, "What is this about, Father? Are you not happy I am getting married?" _Will you ever be happy? Look what I am about to do for you! Can you not see my pain? It's for you, oh father, please be happy! _Her thoughts were a mixture of immature selfishness and hopeful pleading, such a mixture of hypocrisy were they, that she even surprised herself upon reflection of them.

Jianjun bitterly stared at the sky, the bright happiness of blue color was agonizingly ridiculous. He whispered, "I did not tell you last time… When I mentioned that I had to return to the war… I-I was given a date of departure."

Eyes wide, Mulan gasped, "Oh, father! When? Certainly not soon, please!" She knew that his mention of this meant it was probably approaching fast, but denial was a much easier route to take.

"Tomorrow."

That one word seemed to rip apart any sanity left, any strength Mulan had. She felt her legs crumble, and Jianjun's arms catch her body before she fell. "Father!" She cried, gaining control of her body again, and shoving her face into his shoulder. "I-I did this for you! The wedding, everything! It was all for you. I didn't want to get married! I thought you would have time to see me develop a married life, to see a grandchild, even. It was all for you! I hate Huiliang - He's, he's the worst!"

This news seemed to have startled the old war hero as he jerked Mulan's buried face into his sight. His eyes widened in horror, "You-you don't mean that? Child?"

Tearless eyes met her father's, and Mulan scowled. "Of course I -" She froze in mid-sentence. _What am I doing? He only wanted to see me get married. It would complete his last full day with his family. I am a selfish hound! _"I don't. Of course not."

Skeptically, Jianjun shook his head, "You did mean it. You… You lied, Mulan. If you did not want to marry the man, I would not have forced you too." The disappointment in his voice, scarred the bride to be.

His daughter would have responded instantly, however her mind was suddenly captured in an idea. _I know how to stop all of this madness. There is only one way to do this! Stop father from going to war, stop my own life from being ruined… Escape Shuchun…_

With a forced look of bliss, Mulan smiled, "Father, I was just startled. I am currently under much stress. Do not panic, I will be very happy to marry Huiliang."

Jinajun wrinkled his brow, "Now, you aren't lying to me? You sounded so… Passionate. So truthful."

Mulan shook her head and smiled innocently, "I would never lie to you, Father." Ignoring the disbelief in his eyes, she turned away.

She strode towards the willow, her gaze was full of thoughtful concentration as she worked out the last kinks of her plan. "Mother," she announced as she arrived under the Willow, "I plead we start soon. Father is getting antsy."

Shuchun rolled her eyes in response, and grinned, "Of course he is." She stared at Mulan in a triumphant manner and, with malice, hissed, "But, for you, dear, I am perfectly willing to begin. Upon your request, may the wedding begin."

"I wish it to start now." Mulan spoke bluntly, and then asked, "Huiliang is here, I assume?""Waiting like an eager dog." Shuchun chuckled.

Mulan rolled her eyes, _More like a dog about to claim a life. _"Then, may the ceremony begin."

* * *

**This was a pretty dramatic chapter, huh? Oh well! So, what's Mulan's plans? Tell me, tell me what you think she shall do!**


	17. Master Plan

**I did the unthinkable. I missed an update…! (I was fasting from the computer, if you care…) But, I'm really sorry! So, here is a nice and long chapter to make up for my… Failure.**

**This was… Slightly beta'd. I failed and thought I had written it, and sent it to a beta. But I didn't. So, last minute EstrangeloEdessa did it for me. So, thanks EE!**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 16: Master Plan

Ruolan sat in her room, cold and alone. She stared at the wall, unable to comprehend the happenings of the day. She recalled the sensation of understanding her sister, and then, to her horror, she had watched as Mulan married Huiliang.

The wedding had been short and quick, Huiliang, with a look of triumph and, surprisingly, Mulan with a look of determination.

Ruolan closed her eyes… Remembering the events of the day…

Mulan stepped beside Huiliang. The woman announced there marriage, and they were forever recorded as being together. They both spent the rest of the day around each other, never speaking to one another and not in the least bit looking excited. Mulan seemed glued to Jianjun, which made sense considering she was leaving him, but… There was something about her face that… Ruolan couldn't understand her feelings, and she felt extremely frustrated at her own confusion.

She sighed, and stood from her bed. She walked over to her brush and began to stroke her dark hair.

_Mulan wouldn't just give up and take it… Something… She's up to something._

After everyone had eaten, the fifteen year old bride declared that she needed to attend to a sick friend. She had been distressed about her all morning, and wanted to hurry to the maiden.

_But, that doesn't make sense… Mulan hates girls our age…_

A cacophonous shriek came from outside, so loud that Ruolan's brush slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

Shaken, she hurried outside. The teenager peered into the darkness, trying to understand where the noise had originated from. Ruolan carefully examined all land visible before her, though it was hard to see for darkness surrounded her.

She thought about the sound, and determined it had to be a wild animal. Perhaps, one that had just been slain and was releasing one final sound into the thick night air.

With this in mind, Ruolan began to head inside. It was then that she heard a subtle sound; the stomping of feet. And they were close.

Chills crept through her bones as she remembered the foggy night and the strange figure. _It seems just like that experience… _She tried to hurry to the house before… She wasn't sure what would happen, in truth, but she comprehended it to be disastrous to be caught.

A voice arose from the silent night, startling Ruolan greatly. The whisper of the voice was soft, sad, but mostly filled with determination. "It took you long enough."

Ruolan whirled around, to find her sister beside her. "Mu-Mulan?" She shook her head, full of disbelief, "You should be umm… Shouldn't you be with Huiliang? It is the… First night of the uh… Marriage…" She felt a blush creep to her cheeks, and was relieved to know that she did not have to be in such a situation. Yet.

In the darkness Mulan rolled her eyes and moved closer to her sister. "I have been attending to important matters, I'll have you know." Strength flowed from her voice, and Ruolan knew that whatever Mulan was about, it could not be stopped.

"What are these matters?" Ruolan's own voice was meek and fearful, the silent night surrounding them only highlighting this fact more. An ounce of annoyance welled up in the eldest's throat. She didn't enjoy thinking her sister braver, and forced herself to stand more erect. For doing so _most _certainly helped her confidence.

Mulan lowered her gaze to the ground and hissed, "I have a plan. And… Well… I-I need your help!" The urgency in her voice was most evident, and slightly startling.

"What? Why? A plan? What for?" The questions spewed out of her mouth, before Ruolan even realized how foolish they sounded. But what is spoken can never be extracted from memory.

Ignoring the questions Mulan murmured, "I have been to four of the five markets today." She grinned mischievously and added, "In the East Market I bought a spirited horse, in the West one I bought a saddle." She paused, as though trying to recall what else she had done, "Oh, right… In the South Market I bought a bridle and in the North Markets a long whip."

Ruolan was shocked, imagining that her sister had had to depart for the markets immediately after she had escaped the wedding. Her own wedding. Unable to help her self, Ruolan babbled, "But, why? What is the meaning of all of this?"

Mulan sighed, as though she had already explained everything. As though Ruolan should have just understood, no questions asked. "Do you not understand my intentions?" With a pause, the youngest frowned and her eyes brightened. "Oh! My, how could you understand?" Instantly, the eyes went from bright to dark, shadowed with sadness. "Father has not told you or Shuchun, only me. He is to depart for battle tomorrow."

Dizziness was Ruolan's first reaction, and she gasped, not even questioning this idea, "Oh, if only he had spoken something! I don't want to loose him -" Her eyes narrowed, examining her sister. The idea struck her and came out of her mouth simultaneously. "You intend to go to war for him." She shook her head, and passionately cried, "That will never work, Mulan! He'll leave, without knowing and - and -"

"You are so unimaginative. I have a plan entirely worked out," Mulan narrowed her eyes and added, "Well, almost."

"I feel so much better. Why waste your money to buy these things on a plan that isn't even thought through entirely?" Ruolan ululated, her voice pleading to stop her sister.

Mulan shrugged and grinned, "The plan is good enough. Besides, I borrowed the money from you." She stared thoughtfully at Ruolan's face, "I might be able to get it back to you. Assuming that war doesn't kill me…"

This was an entirely horrifying idea, one Ruolan hadn't even considered. "I won't let you go! You are a woman. War isn't suited for you and it's illegal! You can't go!" In her hysterics, Ruolan's voice had risen higher and higher, and Mulan was forced to lunge forward and hold her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Would you be quiet?" An aggravated Mulan snapped, "They'll hear you."

Struggling free of the other's grip, Ruolan whispered, "It will never work. How could it?"

The rhetorical question was answered anyways, much to the eldest's annoyance, "I married Huiliang for a reason, O doubtful sister of mine." Mulan's own patience was being lost, and her eyes flickered irritably. "With Huiliang's name secured, I will be able to go as him and fight."

Ruolan shook her head nervously, "Don't you think he'd notice your absence? You are newly weds. Besides, that doesn't clear father. Huiliang is not related." _My sister never thinks things out properly. It's going to be the death of her!_

"If I say he took our family name to go in place for Jianjun, suddenly options are far brighter." Mulan smiled a little, as though commending her own brilliance.

Ruolan could only snort and continue her protests, deciding that if the plan had too many kinks, her sister would not be able to go. "And if the military examines the records? Then what shall you do? Besides, you still haven't commented on Huiliang's notice of your absence."

In aggravation and lose of temper Mulan insisted, "There are too many soldiers for them to care that much, but if they do, I already told the one who wed us that he would receive my name. So, it has been recorded. Huiliang just does not know this. I… Might have forged his consent to such an agreement. But, no matter." While scratching her nose, the fifteen year old continued, "And Huiliang won't think much of me because he'll think I'm dead. All that must be done is that _you _have to tell him this."

Ruolan gasped, "You want me to lie?" Shaking her head, she added, "Maybe you're not even my sister. My sister would know that I am a rotten liar through and through!"

She couldn't help but recall many instances where her lies had failed, bringing her great trouble.

But Mulan didn't hang on pity and shrugged, "Don't think of it as lying. How about… Theatrics? The people in theater act out scenes, pretending to be characters. You just have to _pretend _that I'm dead."

Ruolan was shaking her head, "If everyone thinks your dead, Father will still leave. Besides, how will you stop him from going? Tie him down?" _I wouldn't put it past you, considering this outrageous scheme. _Out of pure intelligence, this thought was not added to the statement.

As though this question should have been easily answered, Mulan snarled, "That is where _you _come in _again._ Gee, this can't be that hard to understand…" As though afraid Ruolan couldn't grasp more, the youngest continued, "You will just have to tell, that involves opening your mouth, Mother and Father that I am on an important journey. Everyone else needs to think me dead." Anticipating the next question she went on, "Tell them that my journey has been to meet and guide a replacement I already found for father. If asked detail on the person, say that he is a relative of Huiliang."

Ruolan could only shake her head. There were no more questions and arguments against this plan. What could she say?

In a business like manner, Mulan announced, "Now then, I must be going. Give everyone my blessings."

She turned and vanished into the darkness. Ruolan stood quietly, confused and nervous. _Why can't I help thinking that this won't work?_

* * *

**The plan MUST be plausible. Do you think it is? Next couple of chapters, I'll be working in more details about it.**

**Also, the part about buying things at the market was directly from the ballad. Practically a copy paste kind of thing! **

**Please Review!**


	18. Leaf

**Herest it is, dears! (No Beta, barely finished it for today… Sorry!)**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 17: Leaf

Despite Ruolan's belief that she had already gone, Mulan did not depart her home until dawn. She waited for light to enter the vast skies above, hoping the journey would be easier with a guiding sun.

Fortunately, the fifteen year old wasn't naïve enough to recognize the sorrow her family felt. She knew that staying any longer would endanger her master plan. She had to go now.

So, white hands clutching her whip, Mulan mounted her newest beast. Her path set straight for the Yellow River. She hadn't taken the time to name the creature, having been too busy. But as the loneliness of travel seeped into her world… Mulan's mind buzzed with ideas.

_It's best to think of something nice… And not… What lies ahead. _Pointless decision in mind, she carefully ran through names for the large creature. He was a massive horse, at least seventeen hands. His coloring was cocoa brown, while the mane and tail were as black as a moonless night sky.

As she rocked to the horse's slow rhythm, Mulan whispered, "You and I shall be best friends, beast. You'll have to have a name… How about…" A bird chirped over head, the brilliant colors of the sky slowly subsiding into a clear blue, "How about Chen?"

The horse snorted, and, out of pure nervousness, Mulan decided to accept this for a response. The surrounding silence was unnerving, even willing one to speak to animals. "So, a name revolving around morning time doesn't suit you?" With a roll of her eyes, she growled playfully, "Someone is really picky! You should be happy I'm giving you a choice."

They plodded along, through the beautiful grassy plains, the only sound being an occasional animal cry and horse hooves squishing grass. Not another soul was in sight. Quietly, as though afraid to break the fragile silence, Mulan began again, "What about Ping? After all, our first day together has been very tranquil…" When the large animal gave no response, Mulan muttered, "You a_re _picky. But, have no fear, we'll find something… How about Xiaodan? After all," she examined the subsiding colors of the sky, "the dawn we're in has begun to fade."

Horse and rider approached a hill, and began ascent. It was large and the path they followed winded and swerved slightly around it. The horse's ears flicked forward with intense interest, and Mulan stared solemnly ahead. _I will almost be to my special place. But, this time, it won't be for relaxing. _Shaking her head, and refusing to allow nostalgia to seep in, she hissed, "If you don't like related names, how about something random like… Xueqin!" Even the horse shook its head, almost unnoticeably, but still there. "Come on," Mulan insisted, grasping the idea that he could understand her more, "I'm sure you want to be named after celery!"

They reached the top of the hill, horse as calm and uncaring as could be… Rider tense for the slightest of motions.

Mulan sat straighter upon the unnamed horse's back. Though the sky had already changed to blue, the sun had burst forth in a dramatic and breath taking way, making all of the land shine in a golden radiance. Grass swayed in the fields ahead, allowing distant mountains to crown their existence. Near the jutting hills in front of the mountains, was a slight trickle of blue.

_A trickle from here, _Mulan thought sadly, _But soon… It will be a raging river. _She turned her head backwards, allowing only one glance back. "Good-bye, my family." Knowing in her heart that a woman had little to no chance of survival in war, Mulan didn't expect to see any of their faces again.

She was just about to press her heel into her ride's sides, when suddenly the beast launched itself forward. He raced down the hill, Mulan gripping for dear life.

"STOP!" She screamed, though wind was buffeting her face and eating her words, "Stop! What's wrong with you?"

In a sudden and majestic maneuver, he reared in the air, front legs flying into the sky. His hooves scraped at the empty skies before him, and he let out a fierce whinny to the lands around.

And, just like that, Mulan slid off of his back and crashed to the ground. She twisted in the air on her way down, doing the automatic precaution of trying to catch herself with her hands. But, because of this, Mulan ended up rattling her arms greatly when her hands retrieved full impact from the fall.

"Ugh…" She muttered, twisting to sit up. Her hands ached, the surrounding skin turning red and ugly, "First day, and I'm already being hurt." Turning an irritable gaze upward, Mulan snarled to the creature, "What was _that _for?" She had been able to converse with the horse, why not blame it as well?

Brown eyes wide, the horse turned to her, showing the white's of his eyes. This was a common sign of fear, though the fifteen year did not care, "Look, you have to be trusty! You can't just go bolting off like that. If I had landed any differently, I could have died, so don't go -" A leaf fluttered on the gentle breeze, slowly it spiraled through the air until it gingerly stroked the horse's thigh. Once again, he bolted, fearful and squealing to prove it. "-Running off again." The young girl watched in exasperation as he darted away.

Muttering, she tried to stand. Legs a little sore, Mulan managed to at least limp after him, all the while screeching, "Get back here, you fool! How can a horse that weighs over thousands of pounds be afraid of a _leaf?_"

After spending several minutes capturing her horse, she was again upon his back. A little bit more stiffly and nervously, but her face was aglow with delight. "At least now I know what to name you." He shook his head slightly, but Mulan continued anyways, "Nope, I'm not letting you have any say this time. It's your own fault," shrugging, she continued, "Now, move along, Ye."

_Leaf, _Mulan smiled to herself, _how clever I am._

Chen - The Morning

Ping - Tranquil

Xiaodan - Little Dawn

Xueqin - Snow-White Celery

Ye - Leaf

**

* * *

**

How many of you think Mulan's plan will work? Or, will Jianjun be following her shortly?

**I am SO sorry this is so short. I was having this horrid disease called WRITER'S BLOCK. (It took me TWICE as long to write this then normal. That's how bad the sickness was). It's the worst. Anyways, please try to be happy with this. **

**Anybody else questioning why there is a name that means snow-white celery?**


	19. Farewell Forever

**I'm punctual not a perfectionist. Translation: NO BETA. Sorry…**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 18: Farewell Forever

"_She doesn't hear the sound of Father and Mother calling, she only hears the Yellow River's flowing water cry tsien tsien."_

_- The Ballad of Mulan_

Ruolan could hear the sounds of a bird chirping, probably the same bird that had stalked her for the last several days. She had not been able to sleep since Mulan had explained her plan.

The teenager stared at her clasped hands, wanting to cry, but unable to.

_How has life gotten so complicated? With Mulan leaving… Shuchun determined to make me a… a… Nevermind. I must not think of these things. Mulan has been strong, she is about to get herself killed by the military! What's happening to me is hardly any comparison… I hope…_

After several more moments of dark thoughts, Ruolan stood, having decided that gloom was not going to ease her mind. She would make tea and prepare for the awakening of Shuchun and Jianjun. _I must not let father pursue Mulan. I must make sure that the plan works… And work out any kinks in it… Knowing Mulan, there are plenty, I'm sure._

Streams of smoke-like mist arose from a tea pot, the steam flowing into the air. Ruolan watched this absent-mindedly, she could hear the sounds of morning preparation from somewhere within the chamber.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Ruolan muttered, "This is it. I must be careful." Hearing her own voice slightly comforted the flurries of butterflies disturbing her stomach, but only slightly.

Shuchun stumbled into the kitchen, groggily scowling at the surrounding world. _Well, _Ruolan thought, _at least her sleepy scowl is a lot less intimidating than her normal face. _

The older woman, however, seemed pleasantly surprised by the greeting of a tea cup for all of the family members. Her cold features turned into a slightly happy smile. She didn't thank her daughter for the thoughtful gesture, but she did eagerly grab and slurp the drink down.

"What's this?" Jianjun had a weary smile upon his face, his eyes were dull, but he looked very grateful. Ruolan hurried over to his side, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the tea.

"Try it, I spent a while making new recipe flavors." Ruolan ran a shaky hand through her hair, knowing she looked awkward and scared.

Jianjun sighed, looking troubled, "Mulan told you that I'm leaving today, huh?" He tried to grin as he muttered, "And I thought I could trust her!"

Shuchun, seeming to take him seriously, growled, "You do realize that neither of our children are trustworthy, right?"

Light-hearted, her husband only laughed, "Yes, you are correct. Ah, but oh well…" He glanced nervously to his daughter and whispered, "So… Does this news upset you?"

Ruolan shrugged and whispered, "Well… I may have more… Of… Um… Upsetting news for you… Than your own."

Curious, he burst out, "Am I _already _outclassed and forgotten? No fair, I haven't even left yet!" Though he sounded cheerful enough there was a dark note within his voice. Ruolan didn't catch this, too nervous to dissect his feelings.

"Left?" Shuchun had narrowed her eyes, clutching her tea cup very tightly as she added, "What do you mean, 'left'?"

Jianjun stared at his feet, but it was not he who spoke. Ruolan beat him to the point, her voice determined as she muttered, "Father will not be going anywhere." Her eyes sparkled with determination, not looking at her mother, but instead Jianjun.

Shuchun snorted, "Why would he? He has no reason to." Rolling her eyes, she marched over to the tea pot, still seeping out steam, and removed more of the substance within.

Jianjun looked befuddled, but amused. "Now, Ruolan, what _are_ you getting at? I expect you to be the sensible daughter! This sounds like something from Mulan's brain." He shook his head, but smiled kindly at his daughter.

"Maybe," Ruolan croaked, "it is." Her voice was too serious to allow dismissal of her statement.

Jianjun took note of this and examined the mist rolling off of his tea cup. It was growing fainter and fainter, vanishing into oblivion. "I-I don't understand." Truthfully, the older man had a nagging feeling that he _did _understand. He hoped, for everyone's sake, his guess was wrong.

Once again, not understanding Jianjun completely, Ruolan was careful to begin an explanation. Upon Mulan's departure, she had sat alone in her room thinking. She knew immediately that her sister's plan would not work. It would not make sense for the young woman to be out journeying around to find Jianjun a replacement. Besides, the seventeen year old was perhaps the worst liar to have walked the earth.

Ruolan had to tell them all the truth, whether Mulan liked it or not. _Well, she's not here to know. Anyways, this will work and her idea won't. I - I hope…_

Nerves suddenly captured her stomach, and she burst words out before seriously considering them, "Father, Mulan has journeyed to the military!" _Okay… That could have been said much better._

For a moment, Jianjun looked amused. He even chuckled, for a moment. Then, his eyes connected with Ruolan's, and a deep frown formed his face. The extremely uncomfortable silence was only broken by Shuchun, who, fighting back large guffaws of amusement, coughed out, "Mulan going to _war?_ That would never happen! She is safely tucked away with Huiliang. I saw them leaving together last night after the ceremony -" Her countenance paled extremely and she gasped, "I never saw them leave together. No one knows if Mulan was even with him last night."

Knowing the rut surrounding her was already too large to escape, Ruolan added, "She wasn't. She left to retrieve the necessary items to go to war."

Even Shuchun's loud coughs, as she choked on her tea, couldn't cover Jianjun's wrathful voice. He practically screamed, "You mean to tell me that my _daughter _has gone off to _war!_" It was not a question, but a statement.

Quivering, Ruolan could only nod. Things weren't going as well as she had planned.

And then shattering was heard. Jianjun's hands were covered in dripping and steaming tea. Shards of glass clattered to the ground and blood trickled from his hand. But the man hardly noticed the minor cuts he had received from breaking his cup. His voice boomed off of the walls as he screeched, "What's wrong with that girl? THE FOOL! She'll be killed…! Why, oh why, did she do it?" There was no pleading or sadness, just a complete rage. Jianjun was known for either being extremely light and happy or screaming his contempt.

His daughter, on the other hand, found herself only made nervous by his rages. She couldn't handle screaming people, for she was often sent into shaking spasms. Even now, her body quivered more and more. She only managed to choke out a small, "She did it for you, father…"

Ruolan shrank away as Jianjun fell into a fit of rage, curses spewing from his mouth. The only thing the eldest daughter could do for her situation was start crying. It wasn't that she intended this to happen, the darn tears came automatically.

Shuchun had lost her initial shock and, instead, stared at her family in contempt. Tears were a sign of weakness in her eyes while screaming was complete foolishness to _Shuchun_.

She walked very confidently to her husband, stared him right in the eyes and hissed, "What will this do for you? Why do you allow such folly in actions? I find none of your behaviors impressive." Her face hard and uncompassionate, she continued, "You are a coward. Your reaction only highlights your truly fearful mind. How am I supposed to respect my husband if his traits are these?"

Often, many guests visiting the Fa's would stare in wonder at the odd couple of the house. Jianjun was perky and playful while his wife's qualities seemed to be an odd placed brutality. She had the eyes of a vulture and amused herself in frightening guests into a confused state of mind. Shuchun was rather anti-social, but not reclusive. Marrying her daughters being a main priority, she loved having guests over. But she still had to find some sort of amusement to occupy her time.

Because of this, there were many people who had visited and couldn't fathom Jianjun having chosen Shuchun. The war hero, however, had known with great precision that his wife would be perfect for him. Jianjun suffered from violent rages whenever slightly provoked, and any kind creature would have been sent into panic, such as Ruolan had done. It was Shuchun who not only faced her husband down well, but did it with an eager determination to quench his rage. This trait had first endured Jianjun to his wife.

And, it still did. Though bitter and annoyed, the war hero had silenced his words and stared vacantly at his wife. He muttered, rather darkly, "So you are right, woman." His gaze fell back to his shaky daughter. In no mood to calm her nerves he growled, "What did Mulan take with her? Did she mention just _how _she would disguise herself as a man?"

Her voice a squeak, Ruolan provided the answers, "She bought herself a long whip, a horse, a saddle, and a bridle. I-I don't know what she plans on doing for weaponry. Could she use the whip?"

Jianjun did not respond; did not care to respond. He turned away from both of the women, his emotional face hidden. He refused to appear weak to his wife, but could not silence his horror. "I must follow her! I-I must retriever her and-and bring her back!"

"Don't be a fool." Arrogant confidence mixed with Shuchun's word as she casually added, "It is illegal for a woman to go to war. Mulan has a large head start on you, if you follow you may only reach her when she is already in the military. Then what? Expose your daughter and get her executed?"

A long silence followed, at which only Shuchun had the capability to speak. So she did. "Do you all think I'm happy about this? All _I _wanted was to see her happily married. But, now, I can't even do that. Sometimes I question the girl's sanity…" Her eyes narrowing she added, "I do want someone to tell me exactly why the child felt the need to go in the first place? Is she suicidal?" The last statement said with a mocking sneer, Shuchun hardly anticipated the response she got.

"Despite my words before, I was supposed to return to battle. I was given several days to rest and heal from my wounds… And, unfortunately, I told Mulan all of this."

While glaring at her husband, Shuchun muttered, "And you didn't tell _me _first?"

Like a broken man, Jianjun only shrunk against the wall. A tear had trickled from his eye, rolled down his nose, and leapt off of his chin. His voice was aged beyond his years as he gasped, "Oh, Mulan, my dear Mulan! My precious Mulan… Come back to me! You are so young… You shouldn't have done this. Mulan…"

Shuchun whispered beside him, "Calm yourself. The girl has chosen her fate… Poor thing… Poor Mulan…" She stared at the ceiling above her and drew in a long, mournful breath. "Good-bye, daughter. We left on such miserable terms…" It was a surprising and heart warming touch of humanity, but her voice lacked complete misery. Still, this was at least something.

Ruolan slid from the room, unable to bare the pain. Instead she let her own cheeks run free with tears as she walked.

_I need to be alone._

**

* * *

**

Listened to Lead Me while writing. :)


	20. My Apologies

**I've been gone for MONTHS! I'm going to provide you all with a detailed description of what happened each chapter (But not too detailed where it becomes tedious):**

_**Prologue:**_** (I changed quite a lot) Shuchun and Ruolan are traveling just outside of the town Shaanxi. Their destination is Ningxia - the place where Shuchun was supposed to meet Jianjun, even though he had accidentally told her Shaanxi. This accident causes her to give birth to Mulan on the way. Even worse, Ruolan cursed the child into being a female.**

_**Responsibilities: **_**Mulan escapes her usual chores to rest by a valley near the Yellow River. She realizes that her break has been too long and hurriedly rushes home. Unfortunately, in her rushing, she gets herself covered with mud and makes Chonglin, their horse, have a horrid limp.**

_**A Muddy Arrival: **_**Mulan returns home - and is smacked very hard in the face by Shuchun for being outside in the dark. Shuchun than forces Ruolan into cleaning her youngest daughter up - so Mulan can receive her punishment. **

_**Meeting With Mother:**_**After Shuchun breaks the bad news, that Mulan was to be married for her bad antics, Mulan races away in pain. Ruolan comforts her - not realizing that her sister was hardening inward. The turmoil inside of Mulan caused the girl to decide that she would never show weakness… and that she would never cry again.**

_**A Proposal: **_**The man whom Shuchun chose to wed Mulan turns out to be Huiliang. He's jolly, but… in a very disturbing sort of way. At first, Shuchun seems like she might nor accept the wedding price - but when Mulan enters the room in a rage… All is decided. This leads to what might have become a physical fight between mother and daughter - when, suddenly, somebody appears at the doorway. **

_**Hero of War:**_** Jianjun has returned! His presence instantly halts all family quarrels… and each person secretly competes for his affection and attention. Mulan listens to his war stories excitedly - with a bizarre affection for blood and death. Later, when the two are alone, Jianjun explains that though he is injured, he must return to war. He knows he will not make it back alive.**

_**The Sudden Fog: **_**As though usual family issues aren't enough, Ruolan finds herself in a desperate situation. She starts the chapter at a low point - miserable, after Chonglin kicks her. She then is forced to deliver tea to Shuchun - but while making it… a fog conquers the land. Drawn to a sound of bells within it, and its curious arrival, Ruolan heads outside. She quickly becomes lost - and worse… a strange figure approaches her, whispering bizarre things. She can't look away, and the bells are becoming very hypnotic. She tries to run backwards but hits something and crashes to the ground. The figure draws ever closer.**

_**The Golden Bell: **_**Jianjun attempts to convince Mulan that he doesn't mind whether she chooses to marry Huiliang or not - even though the teenager can tell his thoughts… He craves to see her married before he dies. As they discuss this, they stumble across the fog. Ruolan screams - Mulan recognizes the scream and says so - and the fog vanishes. The only thing left of the situation is a beautifully carved… golden bell. **

_**Chirp: **_**Ruolan awakes to an annoying bird creating - to her - a cacophonous chirping. Grouchy and frustrated, she prepares to set out for Central Market - a very long journey. Mulan intercepts her in the hall and questions her about the night before. Fearful and still with a foggy memory, Ruolan can barely recall any details… Except that she has an unusual lust to hear the sound of the bells play again…**

_**The Vulgar Man: **_**Mulan is forced to have a 'date' with Huiliang. The man manages to brag about himself - and declare exactly how the teenager will be spending her wedded life. Furious, Mulan bursts into a rage… Which Shuchun walks in on and becomes furious herself. Huiliang laughs the whole incident off, commenting that "breaking a woman is much like breaking a horse…" Showing his intentions… Mulan attempts to calm herself, knowing she is wedding for her father's sake.**

_**Just a Green-Eyed Girl: **_**Ruolan buys octopus at the market - and can't help but see how different she is from everyone else. She has green eyes - while all other shoppers and merchants have brown. On her journey home she begins to encounter small puddles… Chonglin, forever clumsy, trips and crashes into one. Ruolan tumbles off of his head and falls in another. A mysterious stranger appears and helps both of them out. He sees Ruolan's green eyes and gapes about how **_**she **_**is the **_**chosen **_**one!**

_**Decided Fate: **_**Mulan's situation only gets worse. After an encounter with Jianjun, she learns that he really was hoping she would marry Huiliang. She knows she can't run away… because she can't break his heart. Her fate is decided.**

_**Preparations: **_**Ruolan returns home muddy, but little did Shuchun care. Instead, her mother delights over the selected octopus. Confused, Ruolan tries to digest the happenings of the day: the man had told her that she would have great misfortune until she decided to help him and his people. It's then that Mulan appears in the room, upset. The two sisters have a falling-out.**

_**China Under the Feet: **_**Mulan and Ruolan unofficially make up. Still trying to digest that she will be married that very day, Mulan slips outside. Her legs give way and she lays atop the ground. She finds her strengths renewed by one thing: though she will loose most of who she is by marrying… she will still have China under her feet. It gives her a strength, and a love for her world.**

_**The Respectable Woman: **_**Ruolan cannot find her sister anywhere - and dreads that Mulan may have run away. She herself is crying because of Shuchun's recent happenings - though she refuses to think on them. The matchmaker appears, and is in an uproar when she discovers how untraditional the wedding is. She seems to be preparing to leave - when Mulan reappears. Ready to be wed.**

_**May the Wedding Begin: **_**Mulan accidentally bursts her true feelings about getting married, when Jianjun explains that he will be leaving for the military on the morrow. Forced to lie more about false happiness, Mulan convinces Jianjun that she really isn't upset. But in the back of her mind… a plan begins to develop. She realizes there is an escape - a suitable one. Mulan requests that the wedding hurry and begin.**

_**Master Plan: **_**Mulan goes out and buys military things. She returns and manages to weasel Ruolan out of her bedroom that night. She then carefully explains her plan: When they were married, Mulan forged Huiliang's agreement to except the name of Fa. This way, when Mulan went to war for her father, she could pretend to be her husband. Ruolan has to lie to Huiliang and tell him that Mulan is dead - and lie to Jianjun and explain that Mulan has gone on a journey, taking one of Huiliang's close relatives to the military in place of Jianjun. So, basically, the whole of the scheme will only survive on one things. Ruolan lying. **

_**Leaf: **_**This chapter is all about Mulan attempting to ignore her situation. She playfully tries to name the horse she stole from her father… But decides that the horse hates all of the names she suggests. It's then that he spooks and bolts - knocking Mulan from his back. She hits the ground and realizes that he spooked at a leaf. So, appropriately, she named the beast Ye (meaning leaf). **

_**Farewell Forever: **_**Ruolan fails at the plan, and ends up bursting the entire truth out. Jianjun is wrathful, Shuchun is slightly confused - but still asserts herself enough to calm Jianjun. She soon discovers that her husband was supposed to return to war. The family is silent, mourning Mulan's plan. Ruolan goes to her room to be alone.**

**And there you all have it. I apologize for how long I've been gone - almost SIX months. The reason I haven't written in so long is first a sever case of writter's block, and second forgetting what had happened. I dedicated today to rereading the whole story. Now, I'm feeling fresh and ready to try this again.**

**Unfortunately, I've been in a competition the entire month of april called Script Frenzy. The challenge is to write a one hundred page play by the end of the month. I'm not sure, because of how busy I am with other writings, when I will get back to you - but I assure you that by the end of May I will have updated at least once.**

**I figured I'd send this out so you all could get a bit of a refresher on what happened. I don't want you to forget TPOO! (Though I'm quite sure that that's probabaly too late)**

**In the meantime, you can reread it - I have not made many changes... Or you could read one of my other stories... Or you can go on my profile page and find my explanations of each of my favorite stories and read one of them. I promise they are all very interesting! :D**

**So, I know you expected an actual chapter... But this was needed... I mean, you all probabaly forgot that Two Petals in One Orchid even existed! Just know, I have not given up on this tale! ...YET! (JK)**


	21. The First Struggle

**I will keep up the review chapter for a few more days, to give more people a chance to read it. Then I will pull this one back. **

**Anywho, enjoy! I know it's been awhile. (Brought to you by: Beta-Free Author. Heh.)**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 19: The First Struggle

The sky that was once blue became etched in fantastic colors: oranges, reds, and yellows mingled together, blending - and yet, distinct.

These colors frolicked the skies, above the mountains… Above the Yellow River. The glassy surface of the water further reflected the natural beauty. Its own usual muddy brown-blue had morphed into the fantastic shades of the world above.

The majestic display disgusted Mulan.

Her own heart ebbed with pain she hadn't thought she could feel, with worry she hadn't expected to come, and with loneliness she hadn't expected to fall victim to.

"It's just a phase of leaving home," Mulan murmured to herself as she climbed off of Ye - to examine the river before her.

Flecks of water sprayed outward (perhaps being produced by a fish or two) and splashed into her face. They were chilled and cold, almost intensely paralleling the emotions within Mulan's own soul.

Unceremoniously, the fifteen year old plopped to the ground. She felt unnatural in this vast world and wanted only to vanish into herself.

To become nonexistent.

Ye pulled closer to her, he really had no choice. Her hands were clutching the reins and when she had sat, she had caused the thick leather controlling him to tighten. This made Ye's head just above Mulan's, his glassy eyes darted about - taking in the Yellow River.

His attention drew instantly to the lush grass that grew beside the water. Fighting for his head, he struggled to gnaw at it - just a taste would surely make his day better.

But Mulan clutched the reins ever tighter. She didn't look at the disappointed horse as she spoke. "We must mourn, Ye. This is not a time to think of food. It's a time to… to…" closing her eyes, Mulan leaned backwards. Her back struck Ye's forelegs - and she allowed it to rest there.

Snorting indignantly, Ye struggled contemptuously to pluck a piece of grass that was inches from his teeth. His fight was to no avail, as Mulan tightened her grip on the reins.

"I want none of that." She gazed out at the open skies - trying to force happiness on her. But the peace she has expected from freedom had only morphed into extreme loneliness.

And loneliness was the worst emotion one could have.

Trying to break the hated silence, the young girl whispered, "You don't understand why I don't want you to eat, do you? I suppose I'll explain. It's only appropriate that, instead of experiencing any pleasure, we only reflect on our sorrows. That way, come morning, we'll be transformed. We'll be stronger, more ready… More…"

At that moment, on the other side of the river, a scream rose up - frightening the peace away. It echoes through the mountainside, loud and distinct. It pierced so horribly into the silent world of China that both horse and rider flinched.

As the scream finished, the silence became worse than before.

Mulan shivered in the cold and dropped her head into her hands. _Don't cry. Don't cry… Don't… cry… Focus on anything but tears… Like - what happened? Who screamed?_

Her voice still sounded fearful and miserable when she spoke, moments later. "What do you think, Ye? Shall we go see what's wrong?"

Mulan stood - her legs shook as she balanced her weight onto them. _I'm glad nobody's around. That way they can't see how afraid I really am. I need to get over this fear. I mean, I have to learn how to be a man… And a man wouldn't be afraid of being alone - or of a scream._

After Mulan mounted the war horse, who wasn't very pleased with being ridden again, she led him along the banks. "We'll need to find some way to cross the river."

As the duo paraded up and down the river's edge, their eyes scanning for anything that could be used, Mulan sighed. "We'll have to wait for someone to bring a sheep skin raft. Even then, how on earth will I get you across - Ye? I don't think I have money to afford a Sheepskin War Raft."

Frowning into the waters, Mulan clutched the reins tightly. After several long moments, she whispered, "I'm going to have to see horrible things once I enter the military. I may as well grow-up now." Pressing her heels lightly into Ye's sides, Mulan whispered, "Ye - are you ready?"

The horse whickered in response, his playful eyes turning to face his rider. He snorted and broke into a walk. Mulan bit her lip as she faced the massive body of water ahead. For the first time she saw the actual current of water. It was fast, violent, and dangerous.

But she was going to defeat it.

Mulan's heels kicked harder into the horse's sides below her. She felt the power beneath his muscles - she felt the dangerous excitement the creature had suddenly developed.

And before she realized what had happened, she felt the Yellow River beneath her… beside her… all around her.

Ye lunged forward. At first the entry was easy-going, the water was shallow near the edge. Ye's legs made a gentle sloshing sound as he pulled the water apart. Yellow sediments were disturbed at the slightest touch of his hooves, creating a cloudy dusted affect.

But as the duo entered further and further into the massive body of water, the battle grew harder.

Once Ye's hooves could no longer touch the bottom of the river, the current easily began sweeping them down stream.

Mulan jerked the reins, making Ye's head face upstream. She kicked her feet into his sides hard, her voice becoming a determined growl, "This is my first battle. Defeating the Yellow River. Come on, Ye! Swim faster, harder."

The massive war horse seemed to pump his legs harder on command; but harder didn't mean that the effect was better. They were pulled into the center of the rushing river - the current dragging them under.

Mulan felt water slam into her chin. She shut her mouth firmly, managing to pull her head just above the yellow surface, "Ye - come on… Please -" Water surged into her throat, sending the fifteen year old into a coughing fit.

Ye surged forward. Though the water plowed into his chest, he fought it. His legs churned the water ruthlessly, endlessly… Horse and rider began plowing upstream.

Pointing his head to the other shore, Mulan coughed out, "Good - keep going -"

One of the war horse's hooves managed to connect with a large rock under the water's surface. In an attempt to thrust himself forward, Ye pushed off of the rock. But the large rock couldn't hold his weight - and instead was thrust out of its home and sent spiraling down the river.

Off balance, Ye's entire body was struck by the force of the water. No way to rescue himself, water surged into his chest and knocked his entire head under.

Mulan screamed in horror right before the water slammed into her mouth, causing her to cough violently.

Living off of adrenaline, she was unable to think properly. The young Chinese girl escaped off of Ye's back and leapt into the water.

_I've got to survive. Maybe I can rescue myself…_

She felt the Yellow River's ruthless wrath as it instantly slammed her head deep under its yellow surface. The only thing holding her from being sucked to the bottom was her foot - caught in the stirrup of the saddle.

For several moments, Mulan struggled fiercely. But, being driven by pure human nature, she felt her lungs screaming for air. Her mouth shot open and sucked in water.

_Help!_

The weight of the water above her, the thrashing of Ye beside her, the screaming need for oxygen, and the contaminating water in her lungs were the last things she could remember as her world darkened all around her.

_Help…_

Above the beautiful river, the sky had turned to a starless black. Only the lonely moon stayed imprisoned in the realm of the sky. Only the moon's reflection hovered in the surface of the massive river below.

Only the moon was witness to the emptiness the river now had.

As though horse and rider had never tried to struggle free, had never been swallowed into the world below.

Only, the moon could not help.

* * *

**Do you think that this first struggle was of any help to Mulan?**

**RANDOM YELLOW RIVER INFO: Up until the first bridge was built (which consisted of rows of boats strung together… and has recently been made much safer by actually being… a bridge) the Chinese would cross the river in a far more interesting fashion:**

**Sheepskin Rafts.**

**In a bizarre process, sheep bodies are bloated up and tied to a wooden frame. They can then transport bodies and other products down the river - but not up. The much larger ones (known as Sheepskin War Rafts) could transport up to 30 tons of weight.**

**MORE INFO: The Yellow River gets its name from being yellow… It's because of the sediments beneath its surface. It also is more of a brown -and yucky color, then the pretty blue you're all trying to imagine it as.**


	22. The Man with the Golden Bell

**A rewind of what happens awaits you two chapters before this. You may catch up and proceed, or just read and hope you understand.**

* * *

Two Petals in One Orchid

Chapter 20: The Man with the Golden Bell

Ruolan had sat in her room for several hours. After telling her parents about Mulan's abandonment she had vanished to the spot she was now sitting on and had collected her emotions. Now, she stared out of the window.

Her eyes had taken in a beautiful night sky, with a breath-taking moon hanging in the midst of thousands of glittering stars.

These stars reflected in Ruolan's green eyes, and they twinkled wildly.

A gentle breeze rushed through the window, tugging her hair into wild tangles.

At first she didn't really think she was talking. It took her awhile to realize that words were coming from her lips. "You are out there somewhere, my little sister. You've always been like fire. Determined, vengeful, wild. I just hope you aren't easily quenched." All of her tears had already dried up long ago. She had none left. "Sometimes I wish I could be that way. But my destiny is far less than yours, Fa Mulan."

She was startled out of her trance at the sound of a crash from outside. Standing, rather nervously, Ruolan peered out the window. Her eyes couldn't see anything, at first. And then, in the distance and to her horror, she could just make out the shape of a man. He had tripped over the bucket they used for the well, and sent it crashing.

Ruolan glanced behind her, hoping that perhaps her parents had heard him. But, of course, they hadn't. They had been in a deep discussion for several hours, and she could just faintly make out Shuchun's fierce voice speaking.

Turning, quickly, back to the outside she glanced around. The figure was gone.

_He was there, _she thought frantically, _I-I'm not going crazy… am I? I saw him! _

It was a peculiar trait in human nature that ended up encouraging Ruolan to slip outside and see for herself. Even a creature, nervous and flighty as she was, could summon up bravery for a task like this. And the reasons were simple. Curiosity plunged through her. And, having spent the last few hours cooped up and depressed, the idea of thinking about something besides those she had been dwelling on was a bit of a relief. Of course, being in denial that no one was there also helped contribute to her decision.

Even while she slipped both feet out the window, Ruolan continuously told herself that she was just going to check to see whether the bucket had been moved or not.

_Surely, _she thought, _it's in the same place. I'm making this up. I'm just going a bit crazy from my worries over Mulan. All I have to do is check and see that it hasn't moved and then I'll go back inside. It's fine. Everything is fine._

Still, Ruolan jumped at even the slightest of sounds while she walked. By the time she had reached the bucket, she was convinced that even the trees were out to kill her. And, of course, the surrounding darkness did nothing to better her nerves. _Why am I doing this again?_ Frantically, she examined the well. The bucket was resting in the place it had been left in; huddled against the stone walls of the well.

"See," Ruolan whispered, unaware she had spoken out loud, "nothing happened. Nothing to be afraid of at all. I'm just being awkward and nervous." Shivering in the darkness, and huddling into herself more, she glanced up at the moon, hoping to gather courage. She looked down at the bucket, again, to ensure that, again, it had not moved. And it hadn't.

"Maybe, if you keep staring, it will grow legs and walk away. That seems to be what you want it to do."

Ruolan yelped, so afraid, her that her voice came out only as a squeak. She had been convincing herself that no one was there and now - someone was!

In a panic, she whirled around to find a man standing before her. She screamed again, clutched her heart, and tried to make a run for it. Her feet moved quickly over the ground and Ruolan kept telling herself that if she made it into her room then she would be safe.

"Get away! Leave me alone! This is my home, please leave." Her words spewed out randomly, and she didn't really pay attention to them.

In her panic, however, Ruolan didn't see the other figure that was standing between herself and her window. She crashed into him and almost fell to the ground, except that the dreaded man caught her.

"We need to talk." This man had a very familiar voice. And, as Ruolan looked at him, she realized that he was the same man she had encountered on the way home from central market.

She tried to scream again, but he stuffed his hand over her mouth. "Sh! We can't have you doing that now, can we? Besides, we have much to say to you. This is important."

Ruolan struggled violently, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her voice was muffled as she yelped, "Mwhy m..n't mu mmmeame me amone? Met me mno!"

The other man, the one that had been near the well, walked over towards them. He laughed slightly. "Why do you persist in talking when you know we cannot understand you?"

Suddenly, to Ruolan's surprise, he took out a bell. A _golden _bell. He saw the look on her face and a grin covered his own. "Remember this little trinket? I dropped my other one last time I was here." He sighed as he examined the bell in his hand. "It was quite a nuisance getting another one, I'll have you know."

Ruolan fought the grip over her mouth and finally managed to gasp out a few understandable words. "Who are you?" The hand was securely covered over her mouth again, however, and she could do no more.

"Who am I? What a peculiar question to ask. You could have done better, you know. For instance, you could have asked about the bell, the fog, the bird, those mud holes on the way home from your journey… or even what we want with you." His voice was full of humorous mockery as he continued, "But, instead, you chose to ask 'who am I?' Of course, being the kind man that I am, I'll be delighted to answer. But after that, we will have to be leaving. We have a long journey, you know."

At these words, Ruolan began kicking violently. _They can't take me from my home! They can't! I have to be strong; get away! _She continued trying to scream, which of course, continued to not work.

The man before her examined her frantic efforts. "You should know that you really have no hope of escaping. You wouldn't come according to your own will, so now we must make you go. And, really, you shouldn't be so upset." He leaned forward, so that their faces were only a few inches apart, "We both know what Shuchun planned on doing with you." Walking away from her, he laughingly continued, "If I was you, I'd be happy to escape."

Ruolan's eyes were wild with terror. Her struggling had ceased the moment he had hinted at knowing her secret. _I hadn't told anyone about Shuchun's plan for me. I hadn't even told Mulan! How could he possibly know? _

Turning to face Ruolan again, the man smiled. "Now, you asked what my name was. I'll be obliged to answer your question. My name is Junjie. And now, we will be leaving." He lifted the bell up and grinned slightly. "Bet you want to know how it works, huh? How about I give you a demonstration."

* * *

**Junjie - Handsome Hero**

**AAAAAAAAAND that's all folks! Enjoyed? I thought so! Finally, I'm getting to revealing the mystery. And thanks pepperoni-and-poison for submitting the one hundreth review! Other news, I am doing Camp NaNoWriMo and won't be back for a month. Sorry!**


End file.
